The Phoenix and the Blossom
by themadanimeotaku
Summary: 5 Years After Shippuuden. Sakura and Naruto were still unable to save Sasuke. This leaves a certain Pink Haired one to make a big decision. First SasuXSaku attempt. Rated M for Graphic Violence, and Lemons.
1. Chapter One: Loneliness and Heartbreak

**The Phoenix and the Blossom**

**By thenarutofanfreak22**

**A SasukeXSakura Fanfiction**

* * *

_Hi Guys, Welcome back, I hope you've enjoyed my __DeidaraXIno Fanfiction, My Goddess and Angel and my ShikamaruXTemari Fanfiction called ShadowWind, I am terribly sorry for having to remove Hazy Moon, but with the lack of people wanting to read the story, I had no choice, so forgive me for having it taken down. There may be a chance in the future; I will bring it back when I have the muse for it, a very seldom chance though. This will give me more time to hopefully work on my hopefully more popular fanfictions and this one. _

_So On with life, this is my, again, First SasukeXSakura fanfiction, so please forgive me if I don't do them justice properly, I'm more of a NejiXTenten fan, DeidaraXIno type fan you know, though I do love these guys to bits at times. Hehehehe._

_**Warnings:**__Rated M for Graphic Lemons, violence, bad language and anything else I can think of. Oh yeah possible spoilers of Shippuuden as well. Oh yes, this will be also a slight emotion wrenching story as well. It could also be claimed as a Dark type of story also._

_**Preview of the Story:**__ 5 years from Shippuuden ending, and yet Sakura and even Naruto had not been able to save him, nor bring him back. This had left a certain pink haired kunoichi depressed and longing to bring back the handsome raven haired one that had always been the focus of her life._

_He had managed to avoid being captured after his brother was killed by his own hand, by the only two that still cared about him. Why did he have to knock them both out? Why couldn't he just return with them? He had other things he wanted to do perhaps. With Team Hebi now disbanded and his companions gone, he was alone to do what he pleased. _

_Will the Pink haired one ever find her long lost raven haired friend, or will he kill her when that day finally does come? _

_Please Read and Review __nicely, and I mean I need a lot of reviews here people! I don't want this story to end up a flop like Hazy Moon did. Thank you._

_I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, nor will I ever be able to in this life time, they all belong to his Holiness, Kishimoto Masashi-dono. _

_So without further ado…Alright, who is sneaking around there, come out and talk to the audience…._

**Sasuke:**Hn…so you finally decided to make a story about me hmm? Took you long enough, oh look your in love with Neji –starts making kissy faces and doing many annoying silly things at the Writer-

**NarutoFanfreak-****Chan:**-Eye starts twitching in anger at Sasuke- SASUKE! Stop that right this instant, just because I'm more a Neji fan then I was of you, who I was for the longest time, and if you hadn't harmed Sakura and left the village, maybe I'd still be an Otaku of you right now.

**Sasuke:**Everyone loves me more then that white eyed freak show! And you know it, I think it's my eyes they like the most, and I had no choice but to leave the village in the first place duh.

**NarutoFanfreak-****Chan:**Grrr….-Rushes at Sasuke and punches him extremely hard with a Rock Fist Taijutsu styled punch, sending him flying a few meters- THAT'S FOR CALLING NEJI-SMEXY A FREAK!! HE'S NOT A FREAK GOT IT?!

-No Response from Sasuke, seeing right now he's knocked out now-

**Neji Hyuuga:** Someone say my name? -peers out from a corner, smirking when he sees the knocked out Uchiha Heir on the ground, knocked out, crosses his arms as he speaks- You pissed off NarutoFanfreak-Sama again didn't you Sasuke Uchiha?

**NarutoFanfreak****-Chan:** EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! IT'S NEJI-SMEXY! –Fan girl squeals and giggling can be heard, and starts drooling- Err…ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER! –Dreamy eyed look as she watches Neji for a few minutes more-

* * *

**Chapter One: Loneliness and Heartbreak**

**Someone's POV:**

_I am now 20 years old, and a Jounin ranked Medical Ninja. It's been 5 years since that day, the day that we totally lost Sasuke Uchiha. When I mean us, I mean myself and Uzumaki Naruto. _

_Let me explain what happened. It had been the final showdown between Sasuke and his Team Hebi; we had finally managed to track him down, to find that his hands were covered in blood, the blood of his brother, as well as the rest of his body. Lying on the ground in front of us and him was Itachi, dead from what looked to be a Chidori strike right through the spine and directly through his heart. _

_This coming from a Medical point of view of course, I was extremely disgusted and yet shocked as well. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen there. He was staring into my eyes, with those black pools of his, as if staring right into my soul. _

_Suddenly I heard Naruto beside me begin yelling at him, calling him names, and then the next thing I knew, I was being awakened, saying I had suffered from a severe injury to my right side, and had been under the influence of a Genjutsu, undoubtedly I knew it was he, who did this. I had then remembered Sasuke had attempted to kill Naruto, Hinata and the others had split up, to fight off Sasuke's companions, I had managed to get in the way of his attack, and that was the last thing I remembered before being awoken by Hinata, and Kakashi-sensei._

_Naruto had been knocked out, but still alive. What was the terrible news was that Sai, our replacement had not been so lucky; he had been killed by Sasuke, moments after I had been knocked out. Kakashi-sensei as well as Yamato-sensei helped get me, and the others, Kiba having suffered a bad concussion during his battle with Juugo, lucky for Akamaru's quick actions; Hinata had suffered a few bad cuts, one of them being on her thigh which limited her mobility, during her battle with Karin alone; back home. _

_Shino, Kakashi-sensei, and Yamato-sensei had been the only ones to not suffer from injuries, had managed to knock out Suigetsu. _

_It would take me a few weeks, to heal up, but other then that, I had recovered fully. But the wounds might have healed, but not everything had healed up fully, there was a scar, a long one that ran across my heart, and the heart of my friend Naruto's. We knew we had failed miserably, failed to bring back our best friend. _

_Oh you ask who I might be. Who knows about all this? My name…well its Haruno Sakura, I was the female kunoichi on Sasuke Uchiha's team, that of Team 7 long ago, the one that I truly was in love with the raven haired hunk. _

_This is the story of how my life had lost all meaning, at least until the day he returned to us, to me at last…_

**-End Sakura's POV-**

* * *

'SAAAAAAAAAAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" yelled a voice, which had startled the pink haired one out of her deep sleep. Sakura grunted and looked at her clock, which had read 6 am. 

Why was he bothering her at a time like this? Shaking her head she threw a pillow over her head and attempted to go back to sleep. She knew today was her day off from working at the hospital, as the head of one of the Wings there was today, and the Rokudaime…who by the way Naruto had become, the idiot had managed to finally achieve his dream that he had ranted on and on about; had made sure she had the day off from Shinobi missions.

She then blinked and felt a familiar presence now in her room. Sakura peered from under her pillow, with one pretty emerald green eye to see him standing in his Hokage robes and hat staring at her, his arms crossed as he watched her, standing in front of her bedroom window.

Sakura's eyes widened as she had remembered she was naked, and had slept naked as well. Sakura screeched, "NARRRRRRRRRRRUTOOOOO!! BAKA YORU!!!!!!!!!" She then got up and punched him with one of her monstrous strength like punches, sending the Hokage out the window. Sakura huffed and quickly got up out of her bed, and placed a house coat around herself before going to her window, and shouting at him, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE HOKAGE OR NOT, YOU DON'T COME INTO A GIRL'S BEDROOM WHEN SHE'S NAKED!?!"

She knew he could have her arrested for attempting to murder the Rokudaime Hokage, but this was always the way the two of theirs banter ended up going sometimes. She then looked to see Naruto was hanging by a hand on the edge of her window sill.

Naruto sputtered, "Gomen Nasai Sakura-Chan…I meant no harm…" He was obviously hurting from the punch she had given him. Sakura frowned and quickly aided her Lord and best friend into her room, now that she was a little more appropriate.

"It's me who should be saying sorry to you Naruto-Sama…you startled me, and I wasn't fully dressed to accept visitors. Gomen Hokage-sama…" Stuttered Sakura as she bowed her head.

Naruto shook his head and waved her off with a slight hand as he crossed his arms, "Its fine Sakura-Chan, over the years I'm kind of used to the treatment by now…" He smiled at her. He then said, "I've come here to talk to you about your recent lack of concentration on some of the jobs you've been assigned to Sakura-Chan." "Quite Frankly I'm concerned…"

Sakura frowned and attempted to speak, "Naruto-Sama, I apologize, it's just the recent events coming up soon, have been distracting me a little that is all really, I promise I'll work harder tomorrow at my duties…"

Naruto looked slightly sad at that moment; he knew what was coming soon, the day Sasuke had left the Village Hidden in the Leaf, to go be with Orochimaru in the Sound Village. It was bringing him painful memories, of 5 years ago as well. Suddenly Naruto looked happy; you could say Naruto had gotten over it pretty quickly, since becoming the 6th Hokage.

Naruto then said, "If you need an extra day off, I can spare you that, take the time you need Sakura-Chan…I know what is coming soon, I want all my ninja in top form…especially Konohagakure's second best Medic Ninja."

The first had been Tsunade of course, the old woman had recently passed on, but before doing so, she had given her political powers up to Naruto, saying that he had worked hard enough to achieve his dream. Tsunade had died peacefully a few days after the inauguration of the 6th Hokage in her sleep. Tsunade had fallen ill from an extremely rare and deadly illness that affected one out of a million people, the Hokage had done her job, she had protected the Village in her days, and she had gone to her death knowing this.

Sakura smiled sadly at Naruto and said, "Thank you Hokage-Sama…but I will return to my duties tomorrow immediately, I want to go on an S Class mission as soon as one's available."

Naruto looked at her for a few minutes; he knew she was just being stubborn at this moment. Naruto sighed and slowly, he stood up and reached over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace against his chest.

Sakura blinked for a few minutes, but returned the comforting hug; he knew she needed one of these. She suddenly heard him softly say,

"Sakura-Chan, I know you're thinking about him still, I'm sorry I failed you, I failed our team. Please for the sake of our sanity, we have to sooner or later put him out of our minds…he refused to come back with us, he killed Sai, almost killed both of us." "He'll never be forgiven even if he does return now, the rest of us think its hopeless cause."

Sakura frowned at his words, she knew he was just trying to ease her broken heart that she still had not fully healed in the 5 years that had past. She bit back a sob and also held back her tears as she nodded, then looked at the floor while pulling out of the warm tight hug he was giving her.

"Hai…Hokage-sama, I understand." She said softly. Naruto looked at her for a few minutes more before sighing once again and said as he began walking to her window,

"Sakura-Chan, take it easy today, I'll have an S Class Mission for you tomorrow then." Without another word Naruto made a fast handseal, and disappeared in a gust of leaves and wind, his signature Body Flicker Technique's style; leaving a sad and depressed Sakura to think to herself alone.

Sakura wiped at the tears that threatened to fall down at the corner of her eyes, she had almost broken that rule again. Shinobi were never to show emotions, she had accepted the fact that Sasuke would never return to them, and no manner of persuasion would make him return.

Sakura sniffled, "I miss him…so damn much, why did you have to leave Sasuke…why did you have to kill Sai-San, and hurt everyone that ever cared about you?" She mumbled miserably to herself, as the tears began to pour down her cheeks.

Sakura then collapsed onto her bed, sniffling and crying for awhile, before she wore herself out, and she couldn't cry anymore. Sakura decided to go to Tsunade's grave site today, seeing she had the day off today, for once. Slowly she got up off her bed and got dressed, in a white strapless top that left her belly exposed, red shorts, and a long deep hot pink trench coat like shirt that went to about her hips leaving it undone.

She then put her kunai and shuriken holster on her leg, just to make sure she felt safe, and the last part after brushing her short cotton candy pink hair out, her Hitai-ate headband, on the top of her head, like she had always left it over the years since becoming a Shinobi.

She checked herself to make sure she looked okay in the mirror, then she headed out her door of her apartment and locking the door, she began walking outside.

* * *

15 minutes later, Sakura had arrived at the gravesite of the Godaime Hokage, she had been given a special burial site, seeing Tsunade had been the Hokage and all, unlike the other ninja, who died in battle or what not, where their names would be forgotten on the Memorial Stone that Sakura had seen Kakashi at one time standing at, praying or whatever it was he did there. 

Sakura stood at the Grave stone that had Tsunade's name, date of birth and date of death on the stone. Sakura noticed someone had brought flowers to the site just recently. Sakura would have to buy some soon also from Ino's Flower shop later on.

Sakura began to talk to the stone, "Shishou…Tsunade-sama, what can I say to you today? The wounds continue to open up in my heart, every time someone mentions his name, I wished you could have lived a little longer Tsunade-sama, maybe you could have given me advice to help me cope with my Broken heart."

Sakura looked around quietly for a moment to make sure no one was around watching her, before continuing talking, as she touched the top of the stone briefly, like she had on Chiyo's grave 5 years back,

"I still miss him, and love him, Tsunade-sama…I don't know why I could still love him, but I know he's now out of my reach…he'd never return to the Village now that he has avenged his Clan and all." Sakura began to clutch her chest with a hand for a moment as she spoke more, "I've saved myself, hoping he would come back, I've turned down so many guys because, I thought that there might be a slim tiny chance that he might come back Tsunade-sama, but I guess not…I wish I hadn't rejected their offers, they were only being nice to me, and all."

"I wonder how your doing up there in Heaven now, I'm in a way glad you were able to go to your final resting place though Tsunade-sama." "Everyone misses you, most of all Naruto-Sama…you made the right decision in making him Hokage, he's always defended it since then, oh by the way, the Grass Village decided they wanted to go to war with us, and so far they've been failing in their invasion attempts to destroy this Village."

Sakura sighed as she looked up at the sky, it looked like it was clouding over, and also meant rain was going to be in the forecast in the next few days or so. Sakura decided to wrap up her conversation and visit with a few last words,

"I guess I should go now, let you get back to your resting…another thing I want to mention to you, I refuse to give my body to any man for the rest of my life, because now I know, that no matter what, or who I fall in love with, I'll just end up being the one to suffer for it." "I hope your okay up there, I'll come visit after my S classed Mission tomorrow is finished."

Sakura wiped at her tears, she had made this vow of chastity, knowing no one now would have her, not even Naruto, he was with Hinata-Chan now, and they were apparently engaged to get married once Hinata became the Head of her Clan which would be in a few more years. Sakura had been happy for the pair, even though her own heart was still broken and would never fully heal.

Sakura knew she would have to fight the urges, whenever she was around men, but she knew this was the only way for herself to get her life back together, being unloved and lonely for the rest of her life was her punishment, and her punishment alone for being such a fool, and hoping that Sasuke had loved her.

He had told her right in front of Naruto, before he knocked out Naruto of course, and right before killing Sai and knocking her out as well, that he hated her, he never cared for her one single bit. She had taken his words to heart and to her unconsciousness as well.

Sakura made a small prayer just as she was about to leave the gravesite of Tsunade, hoping her spirit would be able to stay in whatever Shinobi went to after they died from a good long life, or from a battle of justice. She then began to walk away from the grave and remained silent the rest of the way home, knowing the vow she had just taken, would remain in effect, no matter how tempting a man's offer would be for her.

* * *

**Someone Else's POV:**

_Loneliness, ha, it is something that surrounds everyone's minds, and sometimes makes people do crazy things. It is also humankind's worse fear of all, dying alone, living alone for all eternity, feeling that no one in the world cares about you, to name a few…_

_I have committed the greatest sin of all, and yet, why do I not feel remorse? I killed one of the only people's team mate, in cold blood, scarce minutes after the man that I had focused all my time and energies into killing at last, had met his untimely doom, with a quick and easy strike with my jutsu empowered hand, that had cared._

_But yet again, why am I not happy? Why do I not feel remorse, or any form of emotion? I had severed all contact with the rest of the world, knowing that I am a monster now, and a murderer, even though it was my right to kill the man that murdered my family, my entire family._

_I sit in this cave, going out only to find food, or do small jobs to get me by, while I mope and skulk around the many smaller villages and towns, that didn't even give a damn who I was. I have no emotions now; I am a hulk of flesh, with lifeless dark eyes, that show nothing for the world, but contempt and pity at times. _

_Another Sin I committed was that I severed all ties permanently, with those who cared about me. Those who had risked their life and dreams to come to get me back, but I had refused, to return with them. I did it as quickly and as sharp tongued as I could; to make them see that there was no going back. _

_What? You ask who I am. Shouldn't you already know this by now? I guess I could reveal my name to you all. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, the Avenger, the One who killed his Brother, the one that is now hated all over the world, because of my ambition to kill Itachi. They wanted to interfere with my revenge; they had to suffer the cost for their idiocy. I am now 20 years old, and a full adult now, in the eyes of many. _

_Yet, why should I care to say how old I am now? I do not celebrate my birthdays, ever since I finally managed to avenge my clan. They are just as meaningless as love and compassion is to me. I grow one year older, each year that passes by. _

_I look at myself, at times, my own reflection; I see the monster in me, the person that should have died along side my parents and the rest of my Clan, instead of being alive today, with no purpose in my life now. Perhaps suicide is the last solution that I should do right now, no one would want to bear an Uchiha Heir, after what has happened. _

_I feel no guilt, no compassion, no hatred, nor anything inside me. I am cold, as cold as the deepest winter. Those who see this coldness in my dark onyx eyes, are freaked, or attempt to stray away from me as I walk down streets or roads or pathways. I am truly alone now, those who had been my 'friends' had given up on me that day I disappeared, leaving carnage in my wake, knowing I had fulfilled my duties as an Uchiha, and avenged my fallen family members, by killing my only brother. _

_Had I know this was going to happen you may ask? Perhaps, perhaps not, who knows, you can't really foresee the future it is always constant and in motion. This deadness inside of me, looks bleak and blackened, like a black hole has sucked all feeling into this hole. _

_All things come and go; it is the way of all things. Once my task had been completed, my companions and I had decided to split off and return to our normal lives, or as normal as one may think. I had even released Juugo from being his 'prison' saying Juugo had no more need of me. I had in my own way, wished them all good luck on their own journeys that was the way of the Shinobi and life itself. _

_All in all, loneliness is the only thing that keeps me company in this world of wars, stupidity and among other things, emotions. I do not know what to do with what is left of my pathetic existence, I have fulfilled it and now there is nothing but the deadness in my heart and mind. _

_Loneliness would remain with me, probably until the day my heart stops, and I stop breathing. This is my punishment, the end to my existence and the price for leading a life of revenge, and this is the punishment that would remain constant in my mind for the rest of my days…_

**-End Sasuke's POV-**

* * *

Sasuke was cooped up in a small abandoned building, somewhere in Swamp Country. He had lived here for over a year, since running away from Naruto, from everyone that had cared about him. Sasuke had grown into a beautiful adult man; his raven locks had even got longer and were now down to his shoulders. 

His eyes were almost soulless, haunted by the ordeal he had faced and removed from his life over the past 5 years. He had no regrets at all, for doing what he did. He probably had done Konohagakure a favour by riding the Village of the ANBU Root member, who was under Danzou's leadership and guidance.

Sasuke muttered to himself as he slowly stood up from the couch that he had been relaxing on, having found it in a storage room, in the building itself,

"Hn…serves him right for getting in my way, once a looser always a looser." "I think its time to move away from this area, before Hunter Ninja attempt to find me, knowing the Sand and Leaf, they'll have someone attempting to look for me today."

Oh he had known Sunagakure and Konohagakure were working as a team, to finding him, and bringing him back to the Rokudaime, who he knew Tsunade had passed away, it hadn't been a secret that the Godaime died from a fatal illness that had been spread by the Otogakure Ninja renegades that had been captured.

Orochimaru had made sure to inject a certain few Nins with the deadly disease that had apparently no cure for it as of yet. The disease was contagious through touching an infected person's blood; it would immediately absorb into the person's blood stream, and start killing the person over a period of a few years. A piece of work that apparently had been affective, for the Godaime when she probably had attempted to heal one of the renegades to have questioned and all.

Sasuke smirked, Sasuke had been glad in so many utterly ways that he had been the one to put the Sannin Leader out of his misery, and to absorb some of the White Snake's power, to the point it would automatically start to heal Sasuke whenever he was injured slightly during a battle.

Sasuke started walking out of the abandoned building and was immediately face to face with what looked to be two giant lions in front of him. Sasuke knew this was an ANBU Temporary Paralysis Jutsu. Sasuke had accidentally copied an ANBU trying to summon the jutsu during a small skirmish with the Raven haired one.

Sasuke huffed, "Hmmph…that jutsu isn't going to work with me you know…" He called out, knowing the ANBU or Hunter Shinobi were out there hiding, hoping the jutsu had worked and froze him in his steps.

Sasuke simply walked through the so called illusion, peering up and around, spotting the Hunter Ninja immediately he drew his blade quickly and disappeared, to only reappear behind the first Hunter; apparently they were Sunagakure Hunter Nins. He then brought his blade around the Hunter Nin's delicate throat and whispered into their ear,

"Don't you ever give up? Can't you see I will never return to that pathetic village? Hmm…you waste your time hunting for someone that has no care in the world about the village he abandoned…" He never allowed the Nin to speak because he quickly slashed the Nin's throat, sending blood all over the place.

Sasuke smirked and quickly dodged a wave of Senbon needles that just barely managed to ruffle his hair. He turned to see another Sunagakure Hunter Nin standing there behind him. The Nin spoke, "Give up now Uchiha Sasuke, the Rokudaime Hokage wants you alive, we aren't here to kill you, but if necessary we will severely injure you if the need arises…" The voice was female.

Sasuke shook his head, "I guess you'll have to severely injure me, I ain't going back to that despot village ever, so you can tell the Kazekage and Hokage that in your report, that is if I let you live."

He then made a quick handseal, "Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu! (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)" He then quickly launched the fireball at the Nin, and quickly made his escape. Not that he cared if the fireball killed the Hunter Nin or injured her.

He lifted a hand and disappeared quickly; reappearing outside of the Village he had stayed in for over a year. How the hell did they know he was there? He had made sure to lay low, someone must have squealed on him undoubtedly.

Once he felt safe enough, he slumped against a tree; it had taken him quite a bit of chakra to make his escape, unharmed at that. These Hunter Nin were persistent he would give them that, and were becoming more and more frequent, there might not be any chance of him ever finding a place, that wasn't crawling with them. Especially if he knew who the Rokudaime was at this moment, he probably would not give up until he exhausted every resource to bring him back.

Suddenly a certain someone came into his mind, he hadn't thought of her since that day he abandoned them totally. A certain pink haired girl came into his vision. He wondered, if she had moved on with her life, she had told him so many times, she loved him, and all those times, especially the last and final time he had seen her, he told her he hated her. This had severed all connections and ties with his so called 'friends' hence somehow he had managed to obtain the Sharingan his brother had achieved by killing his best friend.

Sasuke had a funny feeling there had been more to attaining the Mangekyou Sharingan then met the eye, his brother had lied, it wasn't the fact of just killing your best friend, but severing all ties to them, which had caused Sasuke to finally achieve what he wanted to have, what he craved, but this had happened after defeating his brother, killing Sai and sending both of his 'friends' almost into the afterlife with Sai.

Sasuke sighed; he was beginning to get hard just thinking of the Pink Haired one, that from time to time would haunt what nightmares he had at night, whenever insomnia didn't keep him up. Perhaps if he ever saw the Pink haired one again, he'd make sure to put an end to her misery and to his own, this way he would not think of her anymore, nor the words that he knew were pure and came directly from her heart, had said to him.

That girl was persistent and annoying for one thing, perhaps 'his' influence had rubbed off on her. And she certainly was always in his thoughts at times, what was the raven haired one going to do about this?

Suddenly he had an idea, smirking to himself, he quickly took off at a fast pace for another village, that he hoped was not crawling with either Suna or Konoha ANBU and Hunter Nins.

The first thing he would do, was perhaps find a way to hunt the one of his thoughts down, and quietly remove her from the face of this world. That was what he was going to do. Then, perhaps, perhaps this would help him put an end to these thoughts and nightmares.

Only time would tell if he would even be able to find the girl and kill her, or even have the courage to kill her, like he should have had when she and him were facing off against Sasuke alone, with Sai. What had made him stop? What made him decide to just leave her there to die from blood loss? Was it a small, tiny spark inside of his blackened heart that made him not kill her?

Maybe he was just waiting for a good time to finish her off, who knew. All that needed to be said and done, at this moment was to remove that damning presence out of his mind for good.

Sasuke would not fail in this; he thought this to himself as he continued at a fast pace, not stopping at all. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he leapt from tree to tree going for towards the village silently.

* * *

Sakura bolted from her bed screaming, having just awakened from a very bad nightmare. She had never had these nightmares, not since Sasuke left for good. Tears began to pour down her face as she sat up in bed, panting, her hair mussed slightly, she had been taking a nap since returning from Tsunade's grave. 

Sweat clung to her pale body, as she sat there. Mumbling to herself,

"What does this signify? Is Sasuke coming to kill me? That bastard…if he has then I'll be the one to put him out of his own misery." She growled as she flung the blankets off herself and got up, adjusted her clothing to make them look presentable, she quickly leapt out her bedroom window, closing it behind her, seeing she had her keys with her and took off for the Hokage Office, as fast as she could.

This nightmare had disturbed her greatly. That much could be told as she ran quickly to the Office. She would speak to Naruto as quick as she could.

* * *

**Please Read and Review thanks**


	2. S Class Mission Gone Right Or Wrong?

**Chapter Two: S Class Mission Gone Right or Wrong?**

_**Sakura's POV: **_

_Well I got my wish today, Naruto-sama sent me on an S classed mission by myself. I was to deliver an important document to the Land of Lightning by the end of this month, seeing it would take 2 weeks journey to the Village Hidden among the Clouds (Kumogakure). _

_Naruto-sama had been slightly concerned about the nightmares that I told him the day before I left on this mission. Of course, he wasn't that concerned, as he had been caught having sex with Hinata in his office, at the moment I had arrived at his door, it was kind of obvious I could hear the girl's moaning and Naruto's voice telling her to be a little more quieter._

_Lucky it had been me and not the council who caught him doing something like that. Seeing the two of them like that was quite embarrassing, likely disgusting as well. But I knew Naruto and Hinata were always as busy with their duties as the Hokage and Heiress of a pretty famous Clan, to find time to be intimate with each other. _

_-Sigh- It just reminds me of the lack of love in my own life, I was glad though I decided to take this vow of Chastity though, it would just get me into trouble, love that is. I know I may sound like a buffoon right now, saying that, seeing I used to be a girl that always followed her heart and dreams and what other mumbo jumbo, but I'm an adult now, I can't have love get in the way of my life you know._

_Anyway, the mission is going well so far, no one's attacked me, at least not until a few days from now…I'll explain myself what I mean by this._

-End Sakura's POV-

* * *

Sakura had been travelling a good ways a way from Konohagakure, when she suddenly felt a chakra presence not far from her; she thought she had recognized it. Immediately she landed on a tree branch of a sturdy oak to look around, her hand on her hip as she did her searching.

"Must be my tiredness playing games with me, as soon as I reach an Inn, I think I'll go rest up." She mumbled out loud.

Suddenly she felt a cold presence behind her, and a raspy voice, she had sworn she recognized, speak out from behind her, "Your not going anyway, Leaf Kunoichi…as far as I'm concerned…"

Sakura would have turned to face her opponent if she hadn't been quickly hit in the back of the head by a blunt object.

All she remembered seeing was a pair of dark cold eyes before the blackness took her, staring with such hatred in his eyes.

Eyes that she hadn't seen in a very, very long time. (**A/N: Can you guess who it is? Who attacked her? I ain't telling you…yet**)

* * *

When she came to, a few hours later, she noticed two things, one, she was being guarded by what looked to be tanukis, and two, she was bound up by chakra absorbing rope, that meant the Rope Escape technique would be out of the question to use.

Not unless she wanted all her chakra drained, or worse, have the tanuki that were now growling at her as her wakefulness was noted, take a chunk out of her.

An old aged voice spoke up, "Easy my pets, the little girl can't do anything with that rope around her, go find the Master and tell him that she's awake now." "He will be very pleased to know this indeed."

Sakura's eyes widened as she attempted to look at the person who had spoke to her, and immediately saw that, what she had thought were Tanuki, were actually Ninja Cats, cats that were used and bred to aid Shinobi in any task that was set out for them to do.

Sakura spoke up, but noticed she was gagged as well, whoever had attacked her that way, knew to gag her and tie her up pretty damn well. Sakura mumbled something through the gag.

The elderly voice came closer to her as it spoke again, "Child, its best you don't struggle, from what Master said, that rope could cut into your arms if you struggle, now that you are awake though, I guess I could have my pets remove your gag, only if you promise to be quiet."

Sakura really wanted to know who this elderly one's Master was. She had suddenly remembered seeing a pair of cold Onyx eyes staring at her; those eyes had been so familiar. Quietly she nodded as she watched one of the Ninja cats crawled up onto her back and with a quickly slash of its paw, the gag fell out of her mouth.

Sakura took in a few long breaths of the air in the place she had been brought to. She then looked to see the person that matched the voice, an elderly woman with cat ears on her head, she looked something like a Neko (for those who don't know what a Neko is, it's basically a person that's half cat and half human).

Sakura spoke up quietly, "Arigatou…baa-sama…" She was being respectful to the elderly lady. That was one thing she always was.

The Neko woman smirked as she watched Sakura for a moment, before speaking, "No need to thank me, the gag around your mouth was only a precaution by the Master, unfortunately I can't have you untied unless he gives permission, he told me to keep you company until he returns from wherever it is he disappeared to."

Sakura was getting more curious and curious about this 'Master' of this woman. She then quietly asked, "Who is your master anyway Baa-sama?" She would call the woman this because she didn't know the woman's name exactly.

"All I am allowed to say is that, his Clan was wiped out long ago, and I once served his Clan." Said the elderly lady.

Sakura blinked and attempted to try and remember who it might be, all she knew was Sasuke had his clan wiped out long ago, could it be Sasuke that had caught her and brought her here? She was an idiot to think this. _'How could it be Sasuke? He's probably dead, and if it was him, he probably would have killed me already before bringing me here.'_ She scolded herself in her mind.

The elderly lady got to her feet and went to get something in another room. Sakura wished she could get out of these ropes, but the Neko Lady refused to remove the ropes. Sakura sighed and waited patiently for the woman to come back or something to happen.

Suddenly she felt tired and decided to lean her head against the wall and doze off. Slowly she began drifting off into a fitful yet peaceful sleep.

Little did she know, the one who had kidnapped her, had returned to the Neko woman's home.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

_Well, this certainly has been interesting past few days, for me of course. I managed to capture the one that has been in my thoughts. Funny how she had been travelling towards my trap, which I had set, undoubtedly going on some mission to who knows where. _

_She hasn't really changed much, though her style of clothing of course has changed, slightly. She's probably still the same old Sakura too. _

_I wonder what I should do with her now that I have her. Maybe mess with her a little then send her on her merry little mission, whatever Konohagakure had sent her out for. That is all I need, for the Hokage to start sending more Ninja after me, if I don't release her. _

_I just returned from gathering information on a new place to stay for now, apparently one of the neutral countries, that has no dealings with any of the 5 Shinobi nations, does not allow any other Nation's ninja at all into their Land. No matter how dire it is to go through that nation. Perhaps this is a good place to hide out, I carry no markings of any village, other then my clan symbol, but that is easy to hide from their Border guards._

_Why can't I fight these urges I am starting to feel, whenever I see her, the day before I left her in the care of my Clan's old friend? Perhaps its something I haven't had the urge to do, maybe my body craves it right now. _

_Perhaps I will fulfill this urge soon, knowing Sakura she probably still has feelings for me. One way to test it out right? _

**-End Sasuke's POV-**

* * *

Sasuke had just returned to the Neko Lady's place, having hid there for a few days, since his almost narrow escape from those Sunagakure Hunter Nin. He called out,

"I've returned, where did you put her…?" He waited quietly with his arms crossed and leaning against a wall as the Neko Elder Lady came out of another room.

"Master Sasuke…I trust your journey has been fruitful?" "She is in the same room you asked me to put her in, she has awakened, but fell back to sleep." Said the Neko Lady.

"My trip was fine; I've found a place that I can hide out for a little longer, somewhere where neither Konoha nor Suna Nin can find me nor enter." Said Sasuke in a bored sounding voice, as he walked over to the room that had Sakura in it.

His dark onyx eyes, lit up slightly as he saw her, sleeping against the wall, her hands still tied up, a small smirk played upon his lips as he watched her, before walking over to her and slowly without waking her picked her up and left the room,

"Make sure no one has followed me here, and do not disturb me, not even if it's an emergency…" Said Sasuke as he paused to speak to her before walking to his temporary quarters the Neko Lady had set up for him while he stayed here.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh told you it was Sasuke who kidnapped her:-P, Warning: Might be a slight rape scene ahead, and a lemon, I told you this story was going to have a lot of suspense and some Dark sides to it.

* * *

Once he felt he was alone, he dropped Sakura gently down onto the bed and lay down next to her, kicking off his sandals for the moment. He then stared at her intently for awhile, not sure what to do with her now that he had her.

'_She's still gorgeous at least…'_ thought Sasuke, which sort of shocked him at his own thoughts.

This was definitely one of those urges he was feeling right now. He listened to her breathing, it was shallow yet soft. Sasuke scooted over closer to Sakura and whispered into her ear,

"Sakura…" "Wake up…"

He then heard her groan a little, then mumble something before she fell back into dreamland, murmuring soft words, "Sasuke…I…still love you…"

Sasuke was slightly taken a back by Sakura's words for a moment, was she awake and playing a game with him? Had she known all the time that it had been him who captured her and brought her here? She still even loved him after what he had done.

"Sakura…wake up please." He said again into her ear gently. He brushed his hand against one of her soft legs, purely by accident of course. This sent a jolt up her spine, and a slight gasp before finally green eyes met dark onyx ones for the first time in 5 years.

Sakura's eyes widened when her vision began to clear and focus on the one who whispered for her to wake up, and had even said please. She was shocked; she tried to struggle away from him and realized she was still restrained.

"Sas…Sasuke…" she stuttered quietly, the look on her eyes, from what Sasuke could read was a cross between, anger, fear, pain, and even sadness all in one.

Sasuke then gave her a cold smirk, "Been a long time…Sakura…I've seen you've become quite a beautiful woman." He said in his usual sounding voice when he had to deal with his former friends.

"Wh…Why?" she asked, "Why am I here? Have you come to the conclusion that your friends, your former friends have to die now seeing you have nothing left to exist for?" She said this angrily, a slight blush creeping out at his sarcastic compliment onto her cheeks. He had changed his look, he had longer spiky hair then he used to.

Sasuke smirked, and said, "Pft…perhaps, it all depends on a few factors really, whether you want to cooperate with me, and make this a lot easier for me, Haruno."

Sakura glared at him, wondering what he was talking about. Suddenly she felt something brush against her leg again, his hand was there, and that was what had woken her up. His touch was cold, yet it felt right for some reason. He was attempting to rape her probably, even if she had longed for this day that he would actually accept her feelings for him. Perhaps after 5 years away from Naruto and her, he was starting to change?

Sasuke spoke again against her ear, which probably was sending shivers down her spine, "I know…you have wanted this for a very long time, Sakura; I am merely offering it now."

Sakura wanted to slap him silly, right then, but she knew he would kill her or take what he wanted from her by force, and then kill her probably. What about her vow? She looked into his eyes, and saw that what he was saying was true, but she couldn't take a chance, he was only using her to fulfill one of his urges.

Sakura then spoke, "Why me though? You could have any woman other then me…" She didn't get to finish because he was suddenly on top of her, and stared into her eyes deeply before bending his head to capture her lips roughly with his. She gasped against his mouth, as he kissed her gently yet rough around the edges, his kiss was mostly probing and curious. Sakura wanted to push him away from her, but her body was aching to be with him, she had missed him so much. She began to kiss him back, making a soft moan as she kissed him.

Sasuke pulled away after a few minutes, having felt her respond to his kiss, he looked at her for a few minutes before speaking,

"Sakura…this means that you…" He tried to find the right word for this, "That you still after what I did to your friend, and to the dobe…you still have feelings for me?"

Sakura watched him and nodded slightly, she had never seen the Uchiha ever be at a loss for words, at least from the time he had been with her and Naruto. She then spoke in a hoarse whisper,

"Yes…I still do, my heart has never been the same since you left us again, Sasuke-Kun…we missed you, I missed you…" She held hope in her eyes that he would confess that he had missed her and Naruto as well. She looked into his eyes and waited for him to speak.

Sasuke closed his eyes and thought about her words, he had missed them, hadn't he? That was why he felt so cold, so alone, and even had no remorse. Sasuke had obtained the dreaded Mangekyou Sharingan by doing this, even though he had no need of it now, with his brother dead and long sent to hell. Sasuke opened his eyes and said,

"I…missed you both, I…want to return to you both, but…I'm not sure I can right now…not after what I did."

Sakura looked at him teary eyed for a few minutes and smiled a little, it was a sad smile. She then whispered, "I understand Sasuke…I don't blame you for not wanting to come back to me…and even to Naruto…"

Sasuke looked at her and wanted to comfort her for some reason. But he wouldn't just yet, he couldn't, he had committed so much pain upon his two friends. Perhaps he could make amends to Sakura first though.

"Sakura…" He spoke as he was above her, "There is…something I can do…if you want it though, to begin making amends…" "But only if you want it." He looked into her eyes. He would do this one thing for her, if she said yes, then he would leave her. He had only wanted to put an end to this urge, and get on with his life. He did his best to show though in his eyes he wanted to change, give her some false hope or not.

Sakura looked deep into his eyes, for a few minutes before giving her response. It was obvious he wanted her, but she remembered her vow. '_To hell with your Vow!_' Yelled her Inner Sakura part inside of her head. Sakura smirked to herself as she heard the voice. '_Its obvious cha…you've been waiting for this day to happen…don't screw it up! This is your chance to finally get what you want!' _

'_Your right…you are absolutely right…I can't let some other girl take him away from me…_' She thought back to her Inner self. She then brushed her hand against his thigh in response to him and said meekly, trying to look innocent and all,

"Sasuke…if you really want this…then I am obliged to give it to you, I've waited for so long for you to tell me this." "But first you have to untie me…"

Sasuke had saw that she was having an inner battle with herself, then he heard those sweet words of hers, and knew she meant them, what did she mean though? Had she been saving herself for just him? Even though she and Naruto had known there was no way in hell would Sasuke return to them? Not after killing Sai.

A small devilish look on his face appeared after he contemplated her words, and immediately whispered, "I kind of like you this way…all tied up and vulnerable, makes it more fun…" Without another word, he pushed her so she was lying on her back totally, and began to kiss her roughly; his hands began to wander down her body, sending shivers down her spine.

* * *

**A/N:** Warning: Heavy Lemon ahead, don't like it, don't read this part. Also this Lemon contains a bit of rough stuff, so as I said you don't like it, don't read this part and go on to the next chapter.

* * *

Sakura moaned into the rough kiss as she kissed him back just as roughly, her hands were beginning to cramp up, but if he liked this sort of thing, she would not deny him his fun either. Her body was aching more and more, she had always wanted this, to be with Sasuke.

Sasuke heard her little moan and smirked a little as he then deepened the kiss by grabbing the sides of her face, and began massaging her neck as he continued to kiss her. Rubbing his tongue along her lips as he attempted to force it between her lips, to enter her moisten cavern.

Sakura felt his tongue on her lips and immediately opened her mouth to allow him entry, her own tongue darting out to wrestle with his own. This rewarded a groan out of the both of them.

Sasuke fought for dominance with his tongue as he kissed her, finally managing to slip past her tongue and began to explore the inside of her mouth, carefully not to choke her.

He then suddenly pulled away from the kiss, allowing her to regain her breath, as did he. They had been kissing for 7 minutes after all. Sasuke then bent his head down and began biting her neck, roughly but gentle, leaving love marks all over her neck. He heard her gasp out and moan softly at his love marking of her neck. She was extremely sensitive on the neck; she certainly loved kisses on the neck, from that reaction.

He then continued kissing her neck, and listened to her moaning for a few minutes before he spoke as he covered her mouth with his hand,

"Sakura…stop with the incessant moaning, you're so annoying, and I don't want them in the other rooms to hear you."

Sakura blinked at him, for a few minutes before she tried to quiet her moans as best as she could. It just felt so good to be touched finally by someone she had always cared for, since she could remember. "Sorry Sasuke…" She said between his fingers, as she then kissed the palm of his hand that was on her mouth at this moment.

Sasuke loved being in control and she should know that by now. He then suddenly pulled out a kunai blade that he kept at his nightstand in case someone attempted to harm him while he rested at times. He watched Sakura's eyes open wide, worried that he was going to hurt her for moaning so loud. He smirked and quickly removed her bindings with a small slash of his kunai blade.

He then commanded, "Remove your clothing Sakura…and make it quick." He then watched her hesitate for the briefest of moments, before she began removing her clothing, after rubbing some circulation into her wrists. It took her only a few minutes to remove all of her clothing.

Sasuke was slightly taken a back at how beautiful she really was, she had always complained about her breasts or something of that sort if Sasuke remembered correctly. Now…she was a full grown woman, her breasts had gotten slightly larger then he had remembered, not that he looked at them when he and she were 12.

He felt himself harden as he eyed her entire body, before grabbing her hands when she attempted to cover her breasts, when she saw him stare at her for those minutes, pinning her hands above her with one hand. He whispered into her ear,

"You've certainly grown into a very beautiful woman Sakura." He then bent down to her now naked shoulder and bit her shoulder hard, as her punishment for moaning so loud, and for taking too long to undress herself, hard enough to draw blood at that.

Sakura let out a strangled cry of pain almost, when he bit her that hard. It was funny though, because what he did was turning her more on. She watched Sasuke shake his head and mumbled to her,

"Sakura what did I just say? You really want me to punish you don't you?"

Sakura made an eeeking sound as she watched him shift to the other shoulder and leave another painful love mark on her shoulder. Sasuke finished marking her before lowering his head to her ample breasts.

Sasuke heard her make the little sound when he bit her other shoulder and shook his head and then moved down to flick his tongue teasingly to her nipples, they certainly were darker now. He then bit her nipple hard and tugged it, which he heard her gasp out loud. He left a mark on the side of her breast, before giving its twin the same treatment of the other.

He felt her writhe a little underneath his attentions; he then went lower and began leaving marks all over her stomach and sides. He then stopped when he got to her waistline and moved a hand to rub her legs, gently.

Sakura felt like she was on fire, she wanted to feel like this always now, with just Sasuke. She let out a soft moan as he rubbed her inner thighs, avoiding touching her in the place that she wanted it most, he was taking his time. Suddenly she felt his nails rake her legs, drawing small red painful welts a long them.

Why was he so rough? Maybe he liked it rough who knew. She thought it was unfair that he hadn't removed his clothing at all, she was naked and trembling underneath his long muscular framed body. She had no idea he was good at this sort of thing.

Sasuke was certainly enjoying himself making her beg for more, knowing he probably would be her only one, once he was through with her. He would toy with her a little; make her come back to him for more. He would do this to her until he would become bored with her and then rid himself of her.

He then bit her leg as he attempted to get her attention, which rewarded him with a gasp from her and whimper. He then sat on her knees for a second and began removing his shirt, which left his chest open. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Sakura wanting to touch him, make him feel pleasure like he had given to her. He would let her have some fun with her, let her have her way for now, this was apart of his plan to lure her in.

Sakura watched him conflict with something inside of his mind, as she reached out to tough his now bare muscled chest, he had certainly grown stronger over the years since she had last seen him. Once her cool hands touched his muscled stomach, she heard him bit back a moan. He was so warm to the touch, for someone who had cold hands.

She then leaned up and began kissing his shoulders, gently, and then his neck, and back down to his chest. Trailing her wet tongue a long every inch of his chest and stomach. Nipping at certain places every so often, leaving her marks on him. She could hear him fighting to control himself from moaning. She knew though that he was enjoying this at least she hoped he was.

She was a little vixen, Sasuke would give Sakura that. He bit back another groan as she began raking her nails down his body, leaving red marks all over his lean shoulders and back. He watched her face, her eyes were clouded over in lust, and in awe when he had revealed how well toned he had become from his years of training and battling.

Sasuke was more bolder then she was, he smirked as he then bent his head down, pushing her legs apart, and began to lick her dampened folds, without even hesitating. He heard her cry out his name as he continued licking her folds, before burying his tongue deep inside of her.

"Oh god…Sasuke…yes…" She cried out as she could feel his tongue go deep into her warmth. She bucked her hips against his mouth, which she was immediately pressed down with one of his strong hands, he was watching her with one eye, the other closed as he continued licking inside of her.

She tasted so good to him; he could probably do this all day, just giving her oral pleasure, and not even have to take her so soon. But he had to answer the urge that was making him quite tight below him. He flicked his tongue inside of her, which he heard a rather large moan come from her, as her juices spilled out of her and into his waiting mouth and tongue.

"Sakura…" He mumbled against her, "You taste good…" He then made sure not to waste a drop of her love juices, before he pulled himself up, and began removing the rest of his clothing, kicking off his sandals pants, leaving himself now naked in front of her. He could see her face was flushed from sweat and the fact she had just came for her first time. But Sasuke wasn't done yet, oh no, he was far from finished this.

Swallowing her juices after lapping the last drop out of her, he could hear her panting from her climax that had overwhelmed her. He then bent down and crushed her lips with his in a bruising rough kiss, letting her taste her own self on his lips.

He then grabbed her shoulders and sitting with himself against the wall at the head of his bed, he gave her another command,

"Sakura, come here, I have something I want you to do for me…and don't complain either about it. Or I'll make this a lot more painful for you."

Sakura was aching after having her come all in his mouth, her very first orgasm had rocked her almost to the heavens, and she wondered what he had in mind at the moment. Slowly she inched closer to him and was immediately given a quick kiss on the lips before she was told to give him oral pleasure as well.

Sakura had never done this before, but she would do anything if it meant making Sasuke happy. She felt his hands brush her cotton candy pink hair out of her face, and Sakura lowered her hands to his fairly enlarged member. First she rubbed him a little, which rewarded her with a soft groan, she knew Sasuke could not escape groaning out loud from this. She could also tell he was getting very impatient with her, so she quickly bent her lips down to kiss the head of his now weeping cock, before slowly pushing him past her lips and into her warm mouth.

Sasuke groaned when he felt her take him into her mouth. He groaned, "Good…damn…that feels good...Sakura." He ran his hand through her hair as she began to pump him into her mouth, by using her hands as well as bobbing her head up and down on him. He clenched his hand into a fist, holding some of her hair in that fist.

"Don't use your teeth…Sakura." He said, as she continued to give him such unbearable pleasure. He then suddenly began thrusting himself more into her mouth, he felt himself on the verge of climaxing and he wanted her to taste him. He knew he was always sensitive down there, which was why he warned her not to use teeth.

Sakura almost gagged when she felt him thrust himself more into her mouth, and attempted to pull away, but he would not let her. His hands made her stay put, he pushed her head down suddenly, and when she heard him groan and begin to pant heavily, as a suddenly warm, stickiness flowed into her mouth.

Her eyes widened before softening, he tasted good, very good indeed. She swallowed every drop of his own love juices, not wasting a single drop of him. She felt him pull out of her mouth after he was spent, and watched as he attempted to get himself back up with a few jerks of his member with his left hand. Licking her lips she commented,

"You're not so bad tasting either Sasuke…" She said this teasingly of course. This awarded her with a slap to her naked backside. She jolted a little and giggled. She was only telling him the truth.

Sasuke gave her a sadistic evil grin and before Sakura knew it, he had suddenly grabbed her by the hips, getting to his knees and adjusting her so she had her hands planted to the bed, his now erected self pointed directly at her dripping entrance.

He spoke against her ear, "Sakura…it's not nice to tease, I warned you about that…so now you have to suffer." His voice sounded so husky and filled with lust at that moment. He then readied himself before quickly thrusting himself inside of her.

Sakura bit back a cry of pain; she should have warned him when they had started this, that she was a virgin. But the pain was good, in a pleasurable way. Sasuke suddenly stilled himself before starting to thrust into her. Sakura moaned softly, her breaths becoming ragged.

Sasuke on the other hand, couldn't believe how tight she was, damn, she hadn't been kidding when she said she had saved herself for this day. He thrusted himself deeper into her, feeling something trickle between her thighs as he pulled out, he stopped for a second, and saw a few tears falling down Sakura's cheeks. He leaned over and kissed at her tears, whispering,

"I know this is painful…but it will be over soon…" He was only trying to help her even a little bit. He had figured this position would be best anyway, for her to take her 'innocence', he knew Sakura had always been transfixed on making him her one and only lover.

Painful memories began to flash back to him, as he made love to Sakura, pushing back into her. He remembered the night he had left Konohagakure with the Sound Four, he had heard her desperately tell him, that she loved him, and poured her heart out to him. And then the final Showdown, she had again told him she still loved him.

Sasuke heard her shouts of pleasure, the pain must have subsided, and this gave him the chance to pick up his pace. Grunting, he thrusting into her faster, and harder. Her walls were beginning to clamp down on his thrusting member, groaning he bent his head to lick her neck as he groaned again, the pleasure was so intense, and he couldn't help it.

Sakura could hear his own groans and moans; soft that they were she bucked her hips against him as he continued to thrust in and out of her wet and tight womanhood. Sakura let out another loud gasping moan.

"Yes! Sasuke Don't Stop! God Please Don't stop Sasuke…" she called out to him. This had only encouraged her raven haired lover to push harder into her now dripping womanhood.

She could feel herself on the verge of her second climax. She then attempted to move her hips to meet his thrusts, trying to bring herself over the edge and into that sea of great and awesome pleasure, which she heard about. She also wanted to bring Sasuke with her.

Sasuke moaned and his panting was becoming more and heavier as the time passed, he was in heaven, she felt so good to be inside. Sasuke grabbed at her hips and dug his nails painfully into her, drawing blood as this suddenly brought Sakura finally over the edge, and suddenly he heard her cry out,

"SASUKE!"

Another thrust and pretty much Sasuke was calling out her own name as well. Collapsing against her, which in turn sent Sakura lay flat on her stomach as he continued to pump into her slower for a few minutes before completely stopping.

Sasuke let out a sigh of what one could think of as relief. He leaned down and began nipping the back of Sakura's neck before removing himself from her, gently at the beginning and as soon as just the head of him was left inside, he practically ripped it out of her. Sakura cried out slightly in pain as this happened.

She was so sore now, she could hardly move. She felt his hands on her hips as he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

Sakura blinked and asked softly, "Sasuke…"

"Hn…" was his only reply as his eyes were closed at the moment, savouring the feeling of her warm body against his cold one.

"Thank you…for this…" said Sakura shyly.

"Its fine Sakura…now go to sleep beloved…" Sasuke said sleepily.

Sakura blinked when she heard him call her 'beloved' and quickly shifting so she was in his arms more; she rested her head into his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. Hoping against all hope, that Sasuke really meant that word, and this whole entire ordeal.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? I know, I know, it seems a little rushed to just have them jump into bed with each other, but for crying out loud guys! It's been 5 Years since they last saw each other. **

**What would you do in their shoes if you hadn't seen your beloved one in that long? I would be jumping you too :P. **

**Okay so next up in this story, what happens when Sakura wakes up somewhere near the border of where she had to go for her mission? Does she suspect Sasuke had been playing games with her heart all that time? **

**What does Sasuke think of the whole entire thing? Find out in next week's chapter okay? **

**Read and Review Nicely Guys, and keep up with the reviews, this is going to help me a lot. **

**Take care all and until next time, may the fires of fate be on your side. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Sasuke's POV:**

_What was I thinking? Am I a fucking retard or something? I had just called her 'beloved' stupid idiot that I am. Wait__, wait, that's right, I was supposed to do that to make her trust me right? _

_Then why the hell am I starting to feel like my heart is going to burst, why? I've never felt like this before, ever. Not for anyone, or anything. This feeling, it started when I had sex with her, hadn't it? _

_Well I got to admit, this was pretty damn fun, and very pleasurable in a way. __But this stupid feeling in my chest, keeps bothering me, I don't know why at all. Grrr, stupid feeling I hate this so much. _

_I wonder what she thought of this; all I know so far is that she enjoyed it for the most part. Sigh I guess I should wake up soon shouldn't I? Hn…_

* * *

Sasuke opened one dark eye to peer around his surroundings, feeling something warm beside him; he turned slightly and saw that the warm thing was Sakura's naked body beside his own.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little, as he tried remembering the night before. Sasuke relaxed slightly, and only slightly. He sighed as he pondered what to do with her, he would perhaps keep her a little longer, find out where it was she needed to be right now, he perhaps would bring her there and leave her to do her mission.

'_She's cute when she sleeps sometimes…' _he thought to himself as he watched her chest rise and fall slightly as she slept. She had a contented smile on her face also.

Slowly, Sasuke got up and went to get himself cleaned up, he had a lot to do today, he'd leave her here for now, until at least she awoke and he could talk to her and what not. He walked over to Sakura's side for a moment, and stared at her, grabbing the nearest blanket, he placed it on her, and even had the heart to kiss her on the temple gently, and softly so that he didn't wake her.

He heard her say in her sleep, "Sasuke….I love you…" Sasuke froze when he heard her say this, he thought she was awake when she said that, but brushed it off after. Not even saying anything, he quickly and quietly slipped out of the room.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

_Cha, what a night that was, Sasuke was __sooo good, I knew he would be, I always knew I guess. Ow, I feel so sore for some reason, guess I have to get used to being roughed up by him right? _

_It was so mind blowing, the whole thing I mean. __I hope he will do that more often with me, I certainly enjoyed it. I wonder if he did too. Hmm…one way to find out right, I guess?_

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, to notice the room was dark, and she had a blanket wrapped around her body and Sasuke was no where in the room, where had he gone to?

Sakura called out softly, "Sasuke?" She peered around in the barely lit room. She quickly sat up and immediately almost regretting getting up so fast, her lower half flared up in pain. She winced and almost cried out as she did this. Biting on her lip, to the point of almost drawing blood, she carefully laid back down.

She should have known this was going to happen; he did deflower her after all. She called out again, "Sasuke-Kun?" She was getting a little worried. Suddenly she felt someone's eyes on her from in the shadows.

"Sakura…you don't have to be so loud…I was merely in the other room." Said a familiar voice as she suddenly felt the bed she was laying on lower slightly as the familiar presence pulled her against his chest. It was Sasuke, Sakura knew this.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and hugged him tightly, "I thought that it was all just a dream, Sasuke-Kun…" She kissed the side of his jaw for a moment, before she felt his own mouth brush lightly against her forehead.

"Sakura…why were you outside of the Land of Fire?" Sasuke asked quietly, as he looked at her even though the room was almost pitch black and all, he could still see her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Hokage-sama sent me on a Mission to the Land of Lightning on a mission, that's why…I have to head there as soon as I can…" She looked back at him and so wanted to touch him, to kiss him on the mouth right then and there.

"I see…" said Sasuke as he looked at the ceiling for a moment or two, and then felt her attempt to brush her lips against his own. He wanted to pull back and refuse to kiss her, but for some reason he liked this too much, he leaned down and kissed her back gently yet rough all but slightly.

Sakura melted into his arms as he pulled her closer to kiss her, feeling his tongue lick her bottom lip, she immediately opened her mouth to allow him access, which he did almost immediately push his tongue into her mouth. His tongue slithering here and there inside of her mouth, like that of the snakes Sasuke could summon.

One thing led to another and the two of them ended up having sex once again, which lasted about an hour to two hours.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up after making love for the second time, he immediately got dressed, and dressed Sakura as best as he could without waking her, and lifting her onto his shoulders he told the Old Neko Lady he would be gone for a few days, with the girl.

The Old Lady said it would be fine, that he could come back anytime he wished. Without even saying another word, typical of Sasuke of course, he took off, heading immediately towards the boarder of the Land of Lightning.

He only rested every once in awhile, his training had made him able to run at almost inhumanly speeds, thanks to his Sharingan and Orochimaru's training. He reached the Land of Lightning in 2 days.

Of course he had to use a Genjutsu to keep Sakura asleep the whole time, but he was fine with that, it would give him some peace and quiet to think about the past few days, spent with the Pink haired one.

He had no idea what he wanted to do right now with her, something in his head wanted him to kill her, and another part of him wanted to keep this girl by his side, to perhaps relieve some of the loneliness in his dark heart.

He had missed the girl after all, for some reason. Maybe that's why he felt this pain in his chest, whenever he gazed at her sleeping form. No, he would not, could not kill Sakura for some reason. Was this love?

What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't have these emotions; he was a shinobi for crying out loud. An ex Konoha Shinobi at that! What he would have to do right now, is get her as far away from him for now, just get her to the border of the Land of Lightning, and she could get to Kumogakure by herself.

He needed time to cleanse himself of these damned emotions of his. They could only lead him to heart break or disaster when it came down to a battle with an enemy. That was the life of a Shinobi.

After resting for a few more hours, Sasuke got up and immediately took Sakura onto his shoulders again and took off for the Land of Lightning as quickly as he could, not stopping at all until the following night.

* * *

Sakura woke up a few days later, wondering why the hell she hadn't woken up in that long. She blinked once or twice as she felt hands pushing at her shoulders, to awaken her as if. Sakura slowly opened her emerald green eyes to see a kunoichi and a male ninja standing there, both had the Hitai-ate headbands on their foreheads.

Sakura blinked again and then asked, "Where am I? Where's…"

"You are in the Land of Lightning; we assume you are the messenger from the Leaf Village correct? We will take you to our Raikage immediately, he has been expecting you."

Sakura did her best to get to her feet, wondering where Sasuke had disappeared to. Perhaps he had brought her all the way here, just to make her journey easier. Sakura frowned slightly and wondered if she would be seeing Sasuke again. She hoped so; maybe she should inform Naruto-sama when she returned to Konohagakure, of her fateful meeting with Sasuke.

She would have to wait and foresee what would happen in the next little while. She turned towards the Kumogakure ninja who were waiting for her a little ways a way for her to follow them, and immediately walked over to them and they lead her to the Hidden Village Among the Clouds.

After a day's travel, she had arrived at the Cloud Village. One of her escorts took her directly to the Raikage almost immediately. Sakura stood in front of the man who was the Leader of the Cloud Village almost within 15 minutes.

The Godaime Raikage, Azuma Taichi, also known throughout the Shinobi World as the Blue Lightning Ninja due to the fact he was as fast as he was deadly, when he struck those who were his opponent, apparently. Not to mention he was one handsome looking man as well. He had become Raikage at the tender age of 17 years, due in part to his skills as a deadly Cloud Ninja, mostly.

One thing one could think of Azuma was that he was a gentle and kind Raikage. The man was also bright and intelligent; one would think this man was not a cold blooded killer in a way. He was also very patient. The man watched the Pink haired Blossom intently as she spoke to him, speaking of the wishes of the Rokudaime Hokage, the reason Sakura was even in the Land of Lightning in the first place.

Once she was finished talking, Azuma spoke for a few minutes in a strong masculine voice,

"I see…when you return to Konohagakure, tell your Rokudaime that I will in a few months time will come for a visit, my request to ally Kumogakure and Konohagakure has been met with more then a welcoming arms. Thank you Miss Haruno for bringing this message to me."

He then said one last thing, "My assistant here will show you to your quarters that we've prepared for your arrival."

Sakura quickly bowed her head and took her leave. She was exhausted undoubtedly as she was lead to a building by the Raikage's Assistant. Sakura wondered if she had seen the last of Sasuke Uchiha, as she continued to walk away from the Raikage's office building.

Little did she really know, that indeed, this was not going to be the last sighting of Sasuke, oh no, he had many things in his head going on, and some of them involved the pink haired one.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter seems small this week, and also for the lack of posting chapters for this story, I've been so busy trying to finish off my other stories. There have been some issues that also have come up that had to be dealt with.**

**This will be the only chapter I will be able to make for 2 weeks, seeing its Christmas Holidays soon, and I will have no internet access until probably after the week of New Year's ends. So please be patient with me, and thank you for your interest in this story. **

**Preview for the Next Chapter: **_Sakura returns to Konohagakure without any more problems, she feels still lonely as ever, and longing to be by Sasuke's side at the very moment. Will she ever see the Raven's beautiful handsome face again? Sasuke decides a month or so after deflowering his beautiful Cherry Blossom, that he wants more of her, and decides to be bold enough and heads directly for Konohagakure, under the cover of darkness. Has Sasuke actually finally developed feelings for the Pink haired one? Can Sakura make Sasuke realize that he really loves her? _

**Find out in the next Chapter of ****the Phoenix and the Blossom, Chapter Four: Return of the Phoenix. **

**Alright that's it for now guys, take care, Meriikurisumasu! (Merry Christmas) Kyougashinnen (Happy New Year) and I hope to see you guys in 2008. Take care all and until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Phoenix Returns

**Author's Note:**

_Welcome back everyone, I hope you all had a good Christmas, I know I did, I got a lot of Naruto things for Christmas, hehehehe. I got stuffed up with eating so much freaking ham and turkey also over the holidays, I almost turning into a Chouji in a way, (Just kidding Chouji! Ya know I love ya to bits! Hehehehe!). _

_Alright, now that I've returned to the Internet, well rested and all, its time to get down to business. Without further a do, Chapter Four: Return of the Phoenix._

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Return of the Phoenix**

**Sasuke's POV:**

_What the hell is wrong with me? It's already been a month and I can't stop thinking about her. Damn that girl, she's like a type of cancer that simply won't go away, a sickness that distracts me from my daily work. _

_I just can not concentrate, on my training or my work that I am attempting to do at this very moment. I almost got killed the other day, by a few Sunagakure ANBU, it seems they still have not got the message that I refuse to return to that god forsaken Village in the Leaf. _

_Grrr…this is making me so angry, the only way to get rid of this feeling maybe, is to kidnap her, maybe offer her a deal. I'll have to wait and see…hmmm this would go against the plan though. This can't be that disgusting emotion though, what was it called? _

_Love, I think that was what it was called. Funny, my family never taught me how to love, or what to expect if I would ever to have this feeling deep inside of me. It's not like the feeling I had when I'm around the dobe. No that, feeling is a different kind of 'love' I guess. Perhaps the feelings I had for Naruto though, was more or less the same feelings I had for Itachi before he killed my Clan, brotherly love perhaps I should call this. _

_Love has no place in my life right now, wait, why am I saying this? I've finished my duty in life, perhaps I should think about the future of the Uchiha Clan now, what's left of my Clan that is. _

_Argh…I can't make up my mind, I can't even for fuck sake's sleep at night. I wake up in the middle of the night, plagued with nightmares of my past, visions of a Pink haired beauty in my dreams. I awaken also feverish, sweating and panting. This can only be one thing, but I can't accept this, this feeling. No…not yet. _

_Why for Kami-Sama's sake can I not fall asleep and not have to dream about her? She used to be so annoying, always trying to win my affection when we were just 12 years old, before I left the village. Fucking hell, I guess I have no choice, I have to do something about her soon, she is getting into my system, and I just can't allow this right now. _

_Now just how to do it, is the question though. I can't kill her that would just make whatever this feeling really is either worse or make me want to kill my own self. Hn, I never thought this would be so complicated. I'm supposed to be a genius; I got to start thinking like one. _

_I've got it…_

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a start as he had been attempting to have a night of dreamless slumbering, which had only rewarded him with that feverish feeling and sweat pouring down his naked torso, dressed only in black boxers as he stared around the room he had been staying in for awhile now. 

Sasuke growled lowly as he kicked the thin bed sheets off himself, and sat up on the edge of the bed. A hand ran through his sweat drenched raven locks, he was not pleased at this very moment. All he could do was think of her, dream of the pink haired one, for the past few weeks. The insomnia was making dark rings under his eyes. Pretty much soon, one could think he would end up looking a lot like Gaara No Sabaku of Sunagakure.

"Grrr…why can't I sleep?!" He shouted almost totally out loud. "She is such annoyance! I'm going to deal with her as soon as I can come up with a way to do it…" He then began to plot and plan what he wanted to do as he laid back down on his bed, looking with his onyx eyes at the ceiling as he thought for awhile.

About what seemed to be an hour of thinking, Sasuke finally came up with a plan, it probably would get him killed, but it was for the best, right? A small smirk played upon his lips as the idea ran in his head, he would go to Konohagakure, under the cover of darkness, and he would surprise Sakura, maybe hideout wherever she was living for awhile, at least until he felt the dreams would stop plaguing him enough.

'_It might sound stupid, but to me it's the only way to get rid of her and out of my thoughts…I guess…' _thought Sasuke.

'_Admit it, you love her, in that big dark pit you call your heart, you still care about the Pink haired one…' _Said an inner voice inside of his head. Sasuke blinked when he heard this voice inside of his head, was this his conscience? "Heh...haven't heard nor had to use that part of my brain in a long time…guess I could use it for once…" He then thought to the inner voice, '_I don't love her, if that's what you're thinking, there's no way in hell I love her! She was always annoying, a weakling, always going gaga over me throughout our Academy days…'_

'_Perhaps it's also why you didn't kill her when she tried to get in your way to going to Orochimaru's place when you were 12 years old…'_said his inner self again to him. '_That's also why you made love to her when you kidnapped her…if that isn't love; I'm sure your worse then the dobe…for not seeing what love truly is_.' Said his Inner self.

Sasuke growled and thought to that voice, '_Shut it…before…god never mind, your not worth my time, I'm doing this to get her out of my mind once and for all, that's it that's all…_'

His inner self just said this last part, '_Sure there, whatever…dobe…' _Sasuke blinked and shook his head, he looked towards the window, the only window in this room, and saw it was still dark out; he immediately slipped back into his bed and tried to get some shut eye before his trip to Konohagakure. He was going back, yes indeed he was, and enough was enough.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

_Hmmm…life seems so much better for me, though I really, really feel bad for breaking that vow of celibacy I made to Tsunade-sama's gravestone. –Sigh- Ah well, so far though, nobody has questioned the reason I feel so much better these days, I mean, I seem to be more cheery, and at times I don't feel that depressed. _

_Though he's not here, at my side, I guess I should be a little depressed. I already miss him a lot, but I don't want to push him to come back, it's his decision, I figured it out the day he killed Sai and almost Naruto. _

_For some reason I always knew, if I had been in Sasuke's shoes, I would be so, so lonely, I mean the path of revenge is always like that right? I never once hated Sasuke, even after the day he knocked me out, and pretty much disappeared from the Shinobi world for a long time. _

_-Sigh- I guess you could say…I still care about him, deeply at this. I wish he would come back to me, and also Naruto. I've forgiven him for all the things he did, killing Sai, injuring me and Naruto, I knew he was just messed up after finally managing to survive his battle with his brother, Itachi. _

_-Sniffle- I love him still, it's so damn obvious isn't it? But what can someone like me do? I mean there's nothing really I can do, he's still that cold self of his, and he wouldn't want to come back to the village. I…that night we shared, was just a one night stand. I know that now, he probably used me, just to fulfill his urge to have female 'company'. _

_But why can't I stop loving him? Why do I feel in the deep recesses of my heart that I never once hated him? Naruto probably feels the same way. I mean, god I feel so stupid, I'm crazy to think that Sasuke would even love someone like me. I mean he's the last of the Uchiha for god sakes. I know he could have any possible woman out there. _

_Maybe…there's still hope though, maybe I have a chance still. I…I guess I'll have to see if that will happen or not._

* * *

Sakura opened her emerald green eyes and stared up at the ceiling, rolling over to look out the window. She felt depressed at the moment. Pondering things as she stared out at the night sky over the village, she decided to get to her feet, and go outside. 

Dressed in a simple lavender nightgown that went just above her thighs, she grabbed her housecoat, and placing it on, she began walking barefoot to her balcony. Once she was outside she allowed the cool night air to attempt to soothe her wandering mind.

Sakura looked up at the night sky, and saw nothing but the stars and the crescent moon stare back at her. She had a lot of things coming back into her mind. Everybody but her was loved; at least that was what she had believed. Naruto had Hinata; even Ino had Kiba for crying out loud. Why had she always rejected Lee, back when she was younger? He had been nothing but a sweetheart towards her, and she had to be such a bitch to him.

She blamed herself for ending up a lone, she had always chased after one particular guy for most of her teenaged years, and now she had regretted everything she had done. She should have accepted his advances; Lee's that is, and put her feelings for Sasuke to rest, or at least bury them deep into that black part of her heart that she was trying to get rid of.

Lee had given up on her, and had gone off to marry some girl who was of the Rock Village apparently; she was a Master of her own Taijutsu style, which perhaps had attracted Lee to the girl in the first place. (**A/N:** This little piece of info might become a story of mine in the future guys, hehehehe we will see though, keep staying tuned) She was very happy for Lee that he finally had found true love, instead of always focusing on chasing after her.

She would have to pay the happy couple a visit some day, Lee and his wife, Hyperia every 6 months moved back and forth between Iwagakure and Konohagakure, which Naruto and even Tsunade-sama had allowed to have happened. And right now, Lee was probably in Iwagakure at this moment, at least she thought he was.

This also brought tears to her eyes at the very moment; quickly she closed them, as she felt the wetness spilled down her cheeks. She was so alone, she felt this way, or always had felt this way, since the day Sasuke had left. She knew no one would accept her, she was probably the last of their little group that had not found happiness, and perhaps she would remain this way for now.

She looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star fly across the beautiful night sky, and quickly she made a wish out loud, "Sasuke…I want you to come back to me, to us…this is my last final wish…and my only hope that you'll come back to Konohagakure to stay here with me…"

She made a swipe for her eyes as she felt more warm tears pour down her face. She then shouted out to the entire world, "I LOVE HIM! I LOVE SASUKE UCHIHA!" She was admitting to her feelings for him. "CHA THERE'S NOTHING IN THIS DAMN WORLD THAT WILL MAKE ME STOP LOVING HIM EITHER!!!"

She smirked as she knew her neighbors would be having a cow at this very moment, if they were paying attention. She did not care at all; all she cared about was that she could admit to her feelings now. She would stop at nothing to make Sasuke hers, and just hers. And if she had to, she would beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp herself and bring him back to Konohagakure.

She began to plot and plan as she decided to head back into her bedroom to do this. She would track Sasuke down and deal with him herself. As she did this, she had no idea Sasuke was already planning and plotting to come back to the Village he had abandoned years ago. He was doing this for his sanity as well.

* * *

Sasuke headed for Konohagakure at the fastest pace he could muster, he had been traveling for 2 days, without rest, and he would not stop at least until he was in the Land of Fire, by the 3rd night, he was tired but he didn't care. He wanted to be in that village as quick as he could. 

Sasuke growled, "I hope she hasn't gone on a mission somewhere, because I know it'll be hard to hide out in her place without her being there." He pondered something in his head as he finally managed to pass into the Land of Fire, apparently ahead on schedule. What if…she hated him for deflowering her? What if she had been trying to lure him back to Konohagakure all this time, by giving herself to him?

Sasuke suddenly felt a little bit dizzy, and quickly he stopped on one of the tree branches. It was his body's way of telling him he was tired, and needed rest. He guessed he could do this now that he was in the Land of Fire at last. He just hoped no one from Konohagakure would spot him right away. Soon he would be home again, yes, home.

A sudden sad look came into Sasuke's eyes, a sign of regret perhaps? Who knew right? Perhaps the once Uchiha 'Avenger' was feeling the remorse of leaving this Land over 8 years ago, for his foolish 'ambitions'. He was beating himself up at this very moment too, he wished his brother had never killed his parents and the rest of his Clan, he felt it was his fault in a way for his brother's 'ambition' to try to kill the rest of the clan to 'test' himself.

Grunting he quietly sat down against the trunk of the tree he had decided to rest in, and crossing his legs, he allowed himself to fall asleep, knowing soon he would be with the Pink haired one, the one that had always plagued him with thoughts of things that should have happened in the first place, and things that shouldn't have happened as well.

8 hours later, Sasuke woke up and got to his feet, grabbing something quick out of his backpack to eat, he then took off for Konohagakure. The forest certainly never changed, not even after the war with Otogakure and the Akatsuki had managed to change the forest that protected and hid Konohagakure's secret way to getting there, very well.

'_I wonder if the Dobe achieved his silly dream and ambition yet…I'll have to wait and see, all I'd have to do is look up at Hokage mountain and see if his stupid whiskered face is up there.' _He thought to himself, this brought a chuckle out of him, which he hadn't laughed in a long time, not since before leaving Konohagakure all those 8 years ago. It felt so good to laugh it seemed.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he continued heading in the direction of Konohagakure. About an hour or so of leaping through trees and attempting to avoid the path that most of the other Shinobi of the village used, he had managed to come to the wall that protected the village at last.

He stopped just outside of the wall, and remained hidden in the bushes for a few minutes as he stared at the wall, '_Well I'm back now, just how do I get into the Village…it's almost night fall, wait…stupid me, I could just use the Body Flicker technique, I'm just worried someone might catch me, that's all I need…ANBU catching me trying to sneak into the village, whoever's the Hokage now, might want my head if they do managed to do this…'_ He thought to himself quietly as he pondered.

It was getting dark by the time Sasuke made his move to sneak into the Village, he quickly made a handseal, "Fire Style: Fire Body Flicker Technique…" he called out softly and quickly he disappeared with a flash of dark flames and crackling lightning, reappearing about a 2 to three miles in an alleyway, not far from the wall of the Village.

Slightly disoriented, he quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen him appear in here. So far the coast was clear. Suddenly he heard a voice and quickly ducked into the shadows. The voice was coming from a woman, someone almost familiar sounding at this. He watched from the shadows as a very familiar looking Ino Yamanaka appeared walking with Kiba and his dog Akamaru.

The mutt had grown huge it seemed, the last time Sasuke had seen Kiba and Akamaru was back on that fateful day, he had somehow managed to defeat Juugo pretty fast, knocking the man unconscious, which had taken Sasuke and even an injured Karin awhile to revive him just to retreat and disappear from the Shinobi world for what seemed like forever.

He froze, hoping Kiba and Akamaru wouldn't pick up his scent. Knowing the dog using ninja he probably would sooner or later. Sasuke continued to wait in silence and watched in disgust as Ino and Kiba were seen trying to get the other's tongues down each other's throats. Well it seemed Ino certainly had given up on him pretty fast. He shook his head and inwardly was chuckling to himself.

The couple quickly disappeared from his sight after a few seconds of making out, Sasuke was horrified and yet disgusted all in the same way at how the two had just openly began making out in front of the Uchiha man. Shaking his raven haired head, he quickly remembered why he was in this stupid Village and quickly took off down the alleyway quietly, heading for Sakura's apartment, all he would have to do was track her down by sensing for her familiar chakra presence. He hoped she would love the little surprise that would be in store for her in the next perhaps 30 minutes from now.

Sakura was so depressed she hadn't gone on a mission in days, and even had avoided doing her hospital duties. Naruto had become worried about his best friend's condition, and had sent Hinata to attempt to cheer her up. Which was not working very well, not that Sakura didn't care about her Best friend's future wife to be, it was that she was lonely in so many utter ways, perhaps Naruto wouldn't understand this, that was why she had sent Hinata back to her fiancée and told her to tell him that she was fine she was just needing some time away from Shinobi duties and what hocus pocus.

* * *

It was night fall the night that he came to her, she was asleep, dreaming some very odd dreams. A shadow appeared on the balcony, and she could have sworn she heard a voice saying softly outside her window, "I found you….Sakura." 

Sakura opened her green eyes for a moment, and looked around with blurry like eyes at her surroundings. She then felt a shadow loom over her, blocking the moon's rays that had been peering in through her window. Sakura's eyes widened, as she saw someone standing there, immediately she went to the hidden Kunai blade underneath her pillow and brought it out, she called out,

"Who's there, show yourself…I'm armed…and not afraid to use this!!" She then heard a familiar chuckle, as she then felt a strong hand grab the wrist that held her kunai blade, and then warm breath on her ear as a voice whispered,

"You wouldn't do that, I know you too well Sakura…after all, why would you want to harm your…beloved…" Sakura's eyes widened and immediately she dropped the kunai blade and grabbed at the person in a tight hug as she cried out,

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?!" Tears began to well up in her eyes as she hugged him, he felt good in her arms that was for sure. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he laid his head on her shoulder for a moment. If one might think, Sakura definitely had missed Sasuke a lot.

"I came to see you, Sakura, I need a place to stay for awhile maybe longer…" said Sasuke softly as he sat down on the side of her bed as Sakura let him go after a few minutes of hugging him.

Sakura blinked a few times, and then nodded, "Won't the ANBU catch you? I mean they are still looking for you, if I get caught I could be in trouble…deep trouble for harboring a criminal…" She eeked softly as she said the word criminal, Sasuke shouldn't have to be a criminal, he had done a stupid mistake correct but that shouldn't make him a criminal in the end. Perhaps she would go speak to Naruto about this, not exactly say that she had Sasuke hiding in her apartment right at this moment but ask him perhaps what he would do if Sasuke turned himself in.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment in the darkness, reaching out to touch her cheek with his cold hand and said, "As long as no one seen me coming into the village, they won't have to know, yet…I'm…" He paused, "I'm…planning to return perhaps soon, face whatever punishment awaits for me…here."

Sakura nuzzled into the hand that was touching her cheek and she nodded and was taken a back a little by his sudden wanting to eventually come back to Konohagakure. She closed her eyes as she wiped at her tear stained eyes briefly, she wanted him to stay with her, she then said finally after a moment of Sasuke continuing to stroke her cheek with his hand, still gazing at her,

"Sasuke-Kun…you can…stay here then, but…on one condition, when you are ready, you have to come and see Naruto and get his forgiveness." She would leave out the part and allow him to figure out if Naruto had become Hokage like the loud mouth had always been yelling a lot about since they were 12 years old, and before that.

Sasuke made a small 'hmphing' sound and then nodded, "Fine…how he is anyway? The dobe." Sakura giggled and shook her head, at least Sasuke still referred to him as that, which meant he still in a way had always cared about Naruto; he certainly wouldn't be calling him his 'pet' name if he hadn't. She then responded as she got a little closer to lay her head on his shoulder.

"He's fine…he's engaged to get married to Hinata-Chan in the next year or so."

He felt so cold to the touch, but she knew she had warmed his heart in some way, he wouldn't have come all the way here, to risk his life just to see her, if she hadn't woken something in his darkened heart after all, why did he come and almost risked getting killed? This played in her mind as she listened to Sasuke's shocked voice,

"Hn…the idiot actually proposed to Hinata Hyuuga huh…interesting, I had a feeling that girl had always had feelings for him, she was always the weird one out of our class after all." Sakura couldn't have agreed more, Hinata had always been watching Naruto, back during their Academy years, she had been so shy, yet Sakura would never have guessed the shy girl was indeed a powerful kunoichi underneath that meekness and shyness.

She had witnessed a battle that Hinata had initiated a year after Sasuke disappeared for what she had thought for good, Sakura had been shocked as well as some of the others who had never seen the girl fight, other then of course her own team mates. Naruto before he had become Hokage, already knew what sort of power Hinata had possessed; he had after all seen her fight off the Rock Ninja who had used Bugs when they had been 12 to 13 years old after all.

Sasuke smirked as he watched her ponder over something and did something pretty bold, he grabbed her and suddenly lifted her into his lap, burying his head into her chest, allowing himself to smell her scent, she smelt like lilacs and something else, something that only Sakura had, that made her who she was. He heard her eek at the bold move, but immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Sakura…I have something to confess…" he said softly, suddenly feeling a large pain in his chest well up. Suddenly the Uchiha was crying, tears had begun to soak into Sakura's orchid colored nightgown as he spoke in between soft sobs,

"I…I missed the both of you, everyday, I felt…so much pain, regret and guilt…I don't know why, some days I would just, I couldn't sleep nor think of anything else. All I could see in my dreams was your beautiful sad face, and the guilt and pain in my chest," He clenched at where the pain was mostly to show her what he meant, "Just would not go away, forgive…forgive me Sakura, for everything I did to you, to Naruto…please…"

"I was not proud of the things I did, killing your replacement team mate, all because of my stupid revenge, I didn't realize that what was most important was my friendship with you both…again please forgive me…"

He was begging her for forgiveness?! This was very unlike the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago, perhaps this would have been the Sasuke that had no need for revenge if Itachi had not killed his entire clan perhaps. His voice was so hoarse at this moment. Sakura smiled and leaned her face closer to him, and tilted his chin to look into those dark eyes of his, kissing him softly on the lips and finally speaking,

"I've already forgiven you Sasuke-Kun, the day you kidnapped me and we…made love, you had to kill your brother, to restore your honor, selfish as it was, you could not help it, it was apart of your fate, and now you're here, alive still, you achieved your goal at last, and now…" She left the last part out for him to fill in. She had indeed forgiven him long ago, he had been confused after managing to achieve his goal, and she understood this.

Sasuke looked at her after his tears dried up, briefly, she had already forgiven him? After what he had done to her? Sakura was stupid yet; perhaps this was why he always felt so strongly about her, she was more forgiving then some people it seemed. He nuzzled into her neck for a moment and said quietly,

"Sakura…thank you…" He kissed her on the mouth after this. At first Sakura thought he was going to harm her or something, but immediately she began kissing him back, gasping ever so slightly. Sasuke closed his eyes and continued to kiss her for a few minutes before pulling away, staring into her emerald eyes for a few minutes.

Sakura smiled and curled more into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder, and breathed in his scent for a few moments. He was feeling warm, his skin; it was no longer cold almost. Sakura closed her eyes and whispered, "Sasuke…I'm feeling sleepy, maybe we should go to sleep…"

Sasuke had something else planned just as Sakura said this, he began to nibble on her shoulder, his hands immediately going to her chest and slowly began to massage her breasts through her nightgown, she looked cute in the skimpy thing, which apparently his 'other' self couldn't have agreed more, seeing it was poking at her thigh as he grinded himself slightly against her to show that he wanted to do something more then just 'sleep'.

Sakura gasped and moaned at his touch and especially when he grinded himself against her. "Sasuke…" She whimpered his name and was silenced as Sasuke kissed her on the mouth, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Warning Second heavy Lemon ahead, this Lemon will be the one that a possible surprise will happen in later chapters of this story, we will see ;) Stay tuned.**

* * *

Sakura kissed him back just as passionately as he was, moaning softly as his hands continued to massage her breasts. She began fiddling with the corner of his shirt and immediately attempted to remove it; he had been wearing a black sleeveless top and fishnet shirt underneath the black shirt. Sasuke pulled back from the kiss to help her remove his shirt and fishnet as well, he had decided to forgo wearing those garishly ugly clothing Orochimaru had made him wear long ago it seemed apparently. 

Sasuke buried his head into her breasts again after removing his shirt, and moving the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders, kissing ever bit of skin that he exposed while he moved the straps down her arms, he then flicked his tongue experimentally against her left breast, teasingly almost. He then took the entire nipple into his mouth and began to lazily suckle on it for awhile.

He listened to her moans, and this time he didn't want her to be silenced, her moaning was making him more turned on. She was just so cute when she was enjoying herself under his precise attentions. He continued to suck on her breast while fondling the other with his hand. He then grabbed her after giving the other breast as much attention with his mouth, and picked her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He was going to forgo the foreplay, he needed to be buried inside of her, and he wanted to do this right now. He pulled her nightgown down to around her hips more and pushed her against the wall, fumbling with the shorts he had placed on, before he had reached here and what not, he was glad he had forgone wearing his boxers, he managed to get them down to his ankles with the help of Sakura as they shared a very heated passionate kiss for a few moments.

Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, as she stared lovingly into his eyes. He did the same to her as he slowly slipped into her, grunting as he stilled himself once he was totally buried to the hilt in her. She felt so tight still; he had only made love to her what, twice so far? Of course she probably would still be tight, he could get used to this though, venting his sexual frustrations and needs with Sakura.

Sakura moaned softly against the side of his neck as he began to start at a slow yet brutal pace inside of her. It was obvious he needed this badly, she did as well, and she was willing to give her entire being to him, if he asked for it at a whim for all she cared. She wanted Sasuke to stay and perhaps fate was answering her prayers at last. At least she hoped so.

"Mmm…Sasuke…" She managed to gasp out as he bent to kiss her ear as he continued to push himself hard into her, not stopping with the pace nor picking up the pace either. Sakura knew he was taking his time with her this time, their last love making session, one could say it had been rushed in a way.

Sasuke looked at her after flicking his tongue into her ear and asked, "What…what does my cherry blossom want?" He asked this teasingly of course as he thrusted once really hard into her, and squeezed her bottom hard as he used both his hands to support her, one on her hip and the other on her backside.

"Faster…harder please Sasuke…" She whined after hearing him call her 'his' cherry blossom. She giggled a little but then mid way her giggle turned into a loud moan as Sasuke complied with her plea to go faster, he picked up the pace slightly and both of them moaned and panted as he began to pound into her a lot harder then the last time he had made love to her.

Sasuke bit and licked any bit of skin on Sakura's body he could get to as he felt himself on the edge of his end, he was very indeed needy, and he also knew Sakura had to have her own pleasure too, not just him. She felt like heaven as he continued to pound into her, blissful heaven at this. He groaned softly as he felt her walls tighten around him even more. Had she came yet? He then heard her call his name, and that only encouraged him to go faster now.

Sasuke whispered into her ear, "Sakura…your so fucking tight…" He groaned and kissed her passionately on the mouth, his night colored jet black eyes drifting closed, trying to reach his peak, he was getting there. He felt Sakura's arms wrap around him more tightly, as she grinded herself slightly against him a bit more, trying to help him, which he finally climaxed after another moment, he pulled away from the brutal kiss he had placed on her lips and groaned her name loudly.

He then buried his head into her chest once more, and attempted to regain his breath, he felt Sakura's lips on his forehead and her hands in his hair, stroking him gently. Sasuke peered up at her and kissed her almost tenderly on the mouth once again, he then without placing her feet down, carried her after removing himself once his seed had been totally spilt into her, to her bed and laid her down against her pillows before crawling in with her, and pulled her into his arms.

For some reason, he felt different as if a weight had been lifted from his chest, and he would thank Sakura for this eventually. He felt Sakura snuggle into his chest and he leaned over and kissed her cheeks and her forehead before kissing her nose gently.

"Sakura…" He whispered. Sakura opened one of her emerald green eyes and before he could say anything else he heard her utter those three precious words, well four really,

"I love you Sasuke…" Without another word she fell asleep, feeling for once never lonely as long as Sasuke was there for her. Sasuke froze when he heard those words from her and a small smile; just a very tiny rare smile appeared on the once unemotional Uchiha's face. He whispered back to her,

"Me too…Sakura…" He then sighed as he began stroking her pink cotton candy colored hair and sleep was rewarded to him, for once it was that of a dreamless sleep as well.

* * *

**A/N: Well how was that guys? Hehehehe. I know it might be a little mushy but I was thinking that Sasuke could start you know having feelings seeing he really never had them before in a way. I made this chapter longer, cuz I felt bad leaving ya guys hanging and all. **

**But I'm glad I've returned; I've been working on a few new stories that will be posted soon on my list of stories created. I've had nothing but a lot of time on my hands it seems. Stay tuned for these stories that will be coming up in the near future. **

**Alright on with the story stuffs.**

**Preview of the Next Chapter: **_ Sasuke has indeed finally returned to Konohagakure after almost 8 years on the run from being hunted by ANBU and Hunter Shinobi and among else others who would want him dead. But for how long will Sasuke stay for? _

_Sakura finds out a deep secret, but doesn't know how Sasuke will react to it, seeing he just finally started showing his emotions, and how can she explain to Naruto how she got this 'secret' without revealing that Sasuke has come back and has been hiding at her place. _

_Someone from Sasuke's past returns to make their claim on him, but finds out that they are probably too late. Can the two of them deal with this new threat that will shatter perhaps their 'happiness'? What and how will Naruto react when he finds out all this time Sasuke has returned, and never came to talk to him in the first place? _

**Find out in Chapter Five: Old Friend Returns, Deep Secret Revealed.**

**Alright that's all for now guys, take care of yourselves, I hope ya all had fun during your holidays. Heh. Stay tuned for more of my fanfics, as well as more of Phoenix and the Blossom. **

**Take care all, and until next time, never eat turkey then go sit near or listen to white noise, unless you want to fall asleep. (It's a true story) Hehehehe. Bye, bye for now!**


	5. Old Friends Return, Deep Secret Revealed

**Author's Note: Hey Guy's just a brief note here, this chapter is slightly mushy, so if you don't like it, please do not read, but if you do want to read on, go right ahead**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Old Friend Returns, Deep Secret Revealed**

Sasuke woke up the next morning to feel a draft on his bare skin. He didn't open his eyes but began to feel around for the girl he had made love to the night before. He then realized she was not there, slowly his dark eyes opened, he called out half a sleep,

"Sakura?" He paused, "Sakura?" '_Where did she go? Maybe she had a mission to deal with, or…_' Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as someone walked into the room and leaned down to kiss his temple and a voice softly speaking,

"Good morning Sasuke-Kun…" Sasuke smirked and turned to stare into eyes that held love and warmth for just him. Sasuke immediately pulled the girl down to his face and kissed her gently on the lips. The girl responded almost immediately back, and kissed him back a little more forcefully then he was expecting though.

"Mmm...Good morning to you too Sakura…" He said sleepily to her as he sat up to hug her tightly against him, pretty much pulling her into the bed with him as he hugged her. Sakura smiled at him and kissed his cheek while pulling herself into his lap, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sasuke…when will you be going to talk to Naruto? I just want to know, because I have an A ranked mission I have to go to in a week from now, and I don't really want to leave you at home with everyone still looking for you." Asked Sakura as she gazed into his sleep filled dark eyes.

"I'm not sure yet Sakura…I can just hide somewhere outside of Konohagakure or here as best as I can until you return, how long is your mission going to be?" said Sasuke as he buried his head into her shoulder mumbling this to her.

"It shouldn't take long; it's only a 3 days journey from here to Sunagakure, I should be back in 6 to 7 days from then." "You sure you'll be okay until then?" asked Sakura. "If your going to stay in the house, don't leave it for any reason, I could get into a lot of trouble if someone recognizes you…at least until we talk to Hokage-sama."

Sasuke nodded quietly and asked, "When do you have to leave for your mission?" as he pulled her into the bed with him, sitting up bare chested, revealing the finely toned muscles of his stomach and chest. Sakura giggled and kissed his shoulders as she responded, while perched in his lap, "Early next week."

Sasuke chuckled and said, "Good…that gives you 4 days to show my gratitude for allowing me to stay here, Sakura…" He then pounced on top of her and began kissing her with silent passion, but as Sasuke was about to remove the clothing Sakura was wearing after making her squirm from his ministrations, their love making was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Sakura frowned, "Who is it!?" She called out from underneath Sasuke, who was groaning in frustration. "Haruno, your wanted at Hokage Tower, the Hokage needs to talk to you." Said a voice that was oddly familiar to Sakura. It was apparently Ino's voice. Sakura groaned and whispered to Sasuke,

"Great, it's Ino-pig, if she finds out that you're here, the entire village will know by Sunset that the 'Uchiha' Traitor is back here, and I know you're not ready to face neither Hokage-sama nor Naruto." Sasuke grunted at the quote on quote word 'traitor' Sakura said. Sasuke kissed her nose and spoke softly, "You better get up before she gets Fatso in here, and uses that technique of his to bust the door down."

Sakura shook her head in silent laughter and got up and adjusted her clothing and called out, after the moment's pause, "Hold on Ino-Pig I'm coming!" Ino then called through the door, "You don't have company do you? Sakura…who's there with you?" Sakura immediately pointed to Sasuke to hide quickly, and disguise his chakra presence. Sasuke immediately dashed for the walk in closet closest to him and immediately closed the door as Sakura went to let Ino into her apartment.

Ino walked in after Sakura made sure she was appropriate and looked around, "Hey billboard brow who were you talking to?" Sakura crossed her arms against her chest and said, "I brought back a stray cat and he's very skittish around people, particular those of the Pig type…" Sakura smirked as she said this to Ino.

Ino glared at Sakura and shook her head, "Well I want to see the kitty, where is he?" She walked past Sakura and who had attempted to push her back towards the door to no avail. Sakura winced and hoped inwardly that Sasuke would not be caught. "Wait Ino! You can't just barge into my apartment like that without a warning!"

Inside of the closet, Sasuke could hear the two girls arguing; he frowned and knew if he didn't do something soon, he would be in deep trouble. He then came up with an idea; he would play the part of the house cat that Sakura had lied to Ino about. Sasuke then made a handseal and inwardly called out in his mind, '_Henge No Jutsu!' _(Transformation Technique) A small whoosh of smoke came out of the closet for a moment and instead of Sasuke being there, a black furred house cat was replaced by him.

"Mrrrow…." Sasuke Kitty attempted to say, inside of the cat's mind, '_Well I hope this works…or I'm toast…'_ He then began pawing at the closet door, making scratching noises, trying to get Sakura to let him out of this closet.

Sakura blinked as she heard scratching noises from the same place as Sasuke had departed to hide, and immediately wondered if Sasuke was okay in there. This did not also escape the notice of her unexpected house guest as well,

"Sakura, why's your cat in there?" asked Ino as she walked over to the walk in closet, Sakura winced and was about to say something as the closet door was opened, but suddenly a furry presence scampered out of the closet. No sign of Sasuke anywhere. Sakura looked ready to pass out from a heart attack; she then felt the furred presence begin to rub up against her leg. "Huh…?" murmured Sakura, there rubbing its head against her leg affectionately was a beautiful black silky furred short haired house cat, and with apparently dark green eyes to boot.

The cat looked up at her and meowed, "Naaayaaaooo…?" Ino squeaked as she made grabby hand motions for the cat and managed to pick him up and cuddled the cat closely in her arms, "HE IS SO ADORABLE! What's his name?? I wish I could have a kitty, Kiba wouldn't let me, it seems, he's a dog person and Akamaru doesn't much like cats…apparently." "It's funny because I have to put up living with the damn mutt…" said Ino as she walked around with the cat in her arms.

Sakura had to stifle a giggle at the look on the supposed 'cat's' face at Ino on how he felt about her mauling him. The look said, 'Shoot me right now, this girl's so annoying'. "His name is um…Midnight that's it, yeah his name is midnight." Said Sakura giggling like mad, the cat was now trying to get out of Ino's arms, managing to do so and quickly leapt into Sakura's opened shirt, which had enough room for a small cat like 'Midnight' to hide in.

Ino laughed, "Someone certainly thinks your chest is comfy…" She then pointed to Midnight as Sakura tried to get the cat out of her shirt, but decided against it for now, she didn't want claw marks all over her chest trying to get him out of there. The cat began to get comfy as Sakura said,

"Okay you saw Midnight, now you have to go; I have to finish getting ready to go see Hokage-sama." "Now come on, out!" Ino huffed a little and giving the cat another scratch under his chin, she walked out of the apartment without another word. The cat leapt out of Sakura's shirt once the close was clear and suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in front of Sakura.

Sakura blinked and was taken a back as Sasuke had been all this time the cat, she pointed a shaky finger, as she squeaked, "You…you used the…Transformation technique to make yourself look like a cat?"

Sasuke gave her an extremely rare smile and nodded, "I had to do something, and Ino was poking her nose in the wrong places, as you said I am not ready to speak with the others just yet." He then chuckled softly as Sakura hugged him gently after a few more minutes.

"Sakura…you should go see what the Hokage wants, right now before they send ANBU in here." Said Sasuke quietly against her hair. He had rested his head against the softness of it after returning the hug, his onyx eyes still half tired. "I'm going back to sleep, I'll see you when you return."

Sakura nodded and allowed Sasuke to go back to sleep while she got dressed and headed out to see what Naruto wanted of her. She knew Sasuke probably needed his sleep; he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Sakura felt like bringing a surprise back for him once he awoke from his nap of course.

* * *

2 weeks later, Sakura came back from her mission, and not a moment too soon, something had been making her ill, in the sense that one, she was late having her period, seeing it was the end of the month of May, and two, she had been having strange bouts of nausea hit her every so often. 

Sasuke had told her it was nothing but probably a stomach flu, but Sakura had found this couldn't just be some random stomach flu. Stomach flu did not stop a woman's period from coming. Sakura was worried that with all the stress of being a Head Medical Ninja under the Rokudaime, also being nominated by the council to become the next Sannin, seeing Sakura had the legendary strength of her former Master and teacher, Tsunade, that it could be playing games with her body as well, she had read this in one of the many medical journals Tsunade had made her read during her training as a medical ninja.

As did another girl in the Village, someone with a Kekkei Genkai that was just as powerful as Byakugan and Sharingan put together. Normally seeing Naruto was trained by Jiraiya, before Jiraiya had suddenly 'disappeared' from the face of the planet, said to have been killed at the hands of the Leader of Akatsuki, normally Naruto would have been placed already as one of the new Legendary three Sannin, but he had become Hokage long before this would happen.

Naruto told everyone that he himself personally, would find the final Sannin. Sakura had desperately wanted Sasuke to be chosen as the final Sannin, but Sasuke couldn't reveal himself yet, he still was not ready to confront those who had deemed him a 'traitor'. Sasuke had been trained by the last and final Sannin, Orochimaru, though not in the very greatest of techniques, but Sakura had seen what her precious person could do, and the Snake Sannin, creepy that he was, had actually taught Sasuke some very interesting techniques.

Sakura sat outside on her rooftop one night, as Sasuke slept. She had decided to have an examination of herself done to find out what was causing her to be ill. This was another week later that she had her closest staff member, a girl named Miyu give her a hand by asking her to do a blood test, and to hand her the results immediately once the test had been analyzed.

Sakura was sitting with the results inside of a brown envelope at this very moment, looking up at the night sky as she saw the stars high above in the heavens. She was nervous to find what it was that was making her so ill. If this affected her ninja abilities, then she would deal with the illness quickly and get herself back to good health. She looked down at the envelope after staring at the stars for the longest time. She took a steady calming breath and pulled the envelope to her range of sight and slowly began to tear open the small envelope.

She had made Miyu swear to Kami-sama that she would not reveal anything that was found on these test results to the Hokage or to anyone until Sakura found out at least what was going on. '_Here goes nothing…'_ Thought Sakura as she managed to finally with her hands shaking like an earthquake had just hit the Village full force, pull out the small card inside that would show her what it was that was making her ill.

She then with one eye opened, carefully read exactly what it said. '_My metabolism seems to be higher then normal, okay…blood test….oh my god!' _Screamed Sakura into her head after thinking the other part. There was something indeed shocking on the results, there had been a small trace of a certain hormone found in her blood stream, that only was there, when a woman was either ovulating or...

"I'm…I can't be…no way…I'm pregnant…how the hell…wait…" stuttered Sakura as she tried to get her emotions and thoughts in order. "This is Sasuke's baby; I shouldn't be upset, right? I mean, the man wants to restore his clan whenever he gets the chance to do this, he fulfilled his revenge and..." She murmured quietly, seeing her bedroom window was open, she had to tone her voice down. The hormone that was said to be in her blood was in larger quantities then a normally unpregnant woman would have. Her mind was racing 20 km an hour.

How could she tell Sasuke? He would be angry at her, probably kill her, or something. She couldn't tie him down either to staying permanently in Konohagakure, not when he might be thrown in jail if they caught him here, along with herself, for harbouring an S Classed criminal in her own house.

"What will Naruto think…" murmured Sakura out loud. Suddenly pair of warm arms was around her waist and trying to pull her against a hardened bare chest. Sakura squeaked and turned to see her Sasuke standing there, crouched behind her.

"Sakura…what do you mean what will Naruto think? What's going on?" asked a slightly tired Sasuke, his voice sounding concerned. Sakura looked at him and quickly hid the tests results from his gaze before he noticed she was holding them.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of things, Sasuke-Kun…" said Sakura. Sasuke was not buying this lie one bit. Sasuke's grip tightened around her waist and he said into her ear,

"Sakura don't hide anything from me…you know I hate when people do that." He would be rough a little with her to get her to reveal what it was that was bothering his Cherry blossom. Sakura whimpered and said quickly,

"Sasuke…um, tomorrow, I want you to go to the Hokage and reveal yourself to him please, there's something that I have to tell you but it has to be in front of him." She pleaded with him as she turned her emerald eyes towards his midnight black eyes. Sasuke frowned and chewed on the inside of his cheek while he thought about this for awhile.

"Alright, I'll go tomorrow, what sort of thing do I have to do, do I pretend you're bringing me back? We have to make this look like I haven't been actually hiding out here, Sakura." Sakura frowned and then pondered this. "We'll just have to go and talk to him right then and there, and have you do what is necessary to be allowed in the village again Sasuke-Kun, we almost got caught already twice, when Neji and Tenten came to visit me to ask if I had those herbal remedies, seeing Tenten's 3 months pregnant right now with Neji's child, if you hadn't stayed on the balcony, Neji could have just used his Byakugan to spot you."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, I'm getting tired too of having to sneak around the place, hanging by one hand over the balcony railing in my boxer's around 10 pm at night was not funny at all Sakura." He grumbled after this. A small grumpy look on his face at reminiscing about that particular event.

"It's lucky they didn't see you at all, Sasuke, be glad…" She said looking at him, frowning. She wanted to tell him the good news, which he wouldn't have to worry about producing an heir, that she was carrying his child already inside of her. Now wasn't the time though, first thing was first, find out what Sasuke's fate would be if he did 'return' to Konohagakure. She did not want to have to raise a dark eyed, raven haired baby all by herself and out of wedlock as well.

Naruto would be furious, Sasuke would be shocked at finding out that Naruto had become the Hokage after Tsunade passed on, the two probably would get into an argument and things would be better once Naruto gave whatever punishment was necessary, maybe then she could properly announce that she was expecting Sasuke's first born. But first she would also have to ask a certain Hyuuga to help her find out if she was indeed pregnant.

She and Hinata had become really close friends, she knew whenever Sakura wanted her to keep a secret that Hinata would keep it a secret, no questions asked. Sakura suddenly felt a chill run down her spine as Sasuke was kissing her pale shoulders that were not covered at all by a housecoat. Sakura had come up here in her nightgown and her soft black boots, needing time to think about what she was going to do about telling Sasuke about the child. She felt like she and her beloved were being watched from a distance.

"Sakura come to bed, your cold I can feel you shivering." Sasuke whispered against her ear, he had grown accustomed to having someone sleeping beside him, and to be there for him when he went through his nightmares that he did go through. Sakura nodded quietly and slowly the couple headed back into the apartment, not noticing that they were being watched, by someone from the past, someone who had managed to sneak into the Village Hidden in the Leaves, posing as an ally of Konohagakure. That someone was furious at what she had seen through her binoculars.

* * *

Red hair the color of blood almost, dark eyes that were half blind and requiring glasses to be able to see, glared holes towards the couple that she had seen on the roof of a particular building. Suddenly the sound of glass and metal being snapped and shattered could be heard as a slim figure almost bellowed out in rage. 

Whom may you ask this is? Someone indeed from the past, which Sasuke had hoped had gone away for good, after his Revenge, had been successfully completed. But this one person could not get over how smitten she had been when the dark haired 'Avenger' had asked her to be in his team. (**A/N: Yes Guys its Karin! –LOL- I figured this would be an interesting plot twist to the story, but she ain't gonna get her mitts on Sasuke-Kins, oh no…Sakura's gonna beat her to a living pulp if she tries to take the father of her baby away from her. ;-) )**

"I'm going to kill that bitch, as soon as I can get Sasuke-Kins away from her…how dare he! How dare he come back to this village, and want to be around a girl like her! She's probably just some common girl; he could have someone so much better." Said the figure in a very girly, dreamy like voice as the figure pulled back her black hood to reveal who it was underneath Karin, Sasuke's former Team Hebi companion, and she didn't look at all pleased.

She would have to get rid of the girl quickly, if she was to make her move on Sasuke, she had never gotten over her crush for the Uchiha, since they parted ways to go on their own excursions. Karin had done well for herself, she had managed to start up a small hospital for those who were like Juugo, who had been mentally damaged by Orochimaru's 'tests' as well as those driven insane by Genjutsu techniques and the like.

She had never imagined she would be able to do something like this, she had been the head guard for Juugo's prison cell, for awhile, she figured why not just run a place that could take care of those who had wanted to be locked up by Orochimaru? She thought a few minutes to herself as she was trying to formulate a plan in her head.

"I've got it! But this plan might need some back up." "I'll have to call in Juugo maybe and maybe water for brains as well, last time I checked, those two were seen in the Village Hidden in the Waterfall." She mumbled this to herself. As she turned and started hopping across buildings, trying to get to the gates of the Leaf Village, it was late at night, so she wouldn't have to worry about being caught, the guards were asleep.

"Don't worry Sasuke-Kins…soon, soon you'll be with me…and then I'll make everything all better…" Murmured Karin sadistically as she gave a shrilly laugh at this thought and as fast as she could took off into the night, planning very bad things for the unsuspecting Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura had woken up early, the next day, dressed in her usual outfit she always wore. She had told Sasuke that she had been offered the rank of Sanninhood, after working with the entire village, fighting in the 4th Shinobi war a long with Naruto and the others, and plus the factor of her and Naruto being trained by two of the Legendary three, it was no contest that they would become Sannin or in the case of Naruto, Hokage. 

Sasuke groaned as he was shaken awake but immediately knew what today was going to hold, so he decided not to argue with Sakura, who at the moment was in the bathroom throwing up everything she had eaten the previous night. Sasuke shook his head as he was dressing himself in a shirt that bore the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back of it.

"Sakura are you sure your fine? We can wait until your stomach thing is gone…" He said to her through the closed bathroom door, hearing her retching again, he flinched slightly. She sounded really sick at this moment, and was starting to slightly worry about what could be the cause of her sickness as of lately, she was throwing up almost 3 times a day now.

"I'm fine Sasuke, just something I ate again…probably I shouldn't have eaten that extra helping of seaweed in my ramen yesterday." Called out Sakura as she managed to finish up with what she was doing, cleaning her mouth with a bit of mouthwash and gargling, she spat out the foul liquid and immediately opened the door.

Sasuke was dressed in a pair of leather black shorts, his kunai pouch on the leg that he was proficient with the weapons, and a dark green shirt that had his Clan's symbol on the back of it, his hair was tousled, but in its usual ponytail at the back. One would think he looked almost like his dead brother, Itachi.

"You ready?" asked Sasuke, who was getting impatient. Sakura nodded and made sure she had her keys before the two of them went out to her balcony, closing the glass doors, fastening them secure. The two of them looked at each other nervously.

"Let's hope that the Hokage will be in a good mood today…" Said Sasuke under his breath. Sakura heard some of what he had said and had to agree with him silently. Sasuke then reached out and grabbed her hand and quickly made a handseal, making them both disappear in a whirlwind of leaves.

Naruto was at his desk dressed in his usual ceremonious Hokage robes, when the two decided to make themselves known; he was sneaking a bowl of ramen in between doing his paperwork. Slurping the fragrant noodles into his mouth, he peeked around every so often to make sure Hinata or his advisor, who just happened to be always going mental on him for eating Ramen all the time, telling him Ramen wasn't good for you.

Naruto looked at a few papers as he ate, and eyeballed something on one of the reports, "Baka! They made a mistake in their report to me…" He said out loud to no one in particular. Quickly taking two more bites of his ramen, finishing it, he drank the broth and patted his stomach,

"Ah…Ichiraku's never has stopped being so good…" Suddenly he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "COME IN!" Shouted Naruto, becoming his usual loud mouth self once again. The door opened, and a pair of silver-ivory eyes peeked in at the Hokage as he was attempting to look busy doing the mountainous paperwork that was in the room.

"Hokage-sama…" spoke the voice of none other then Neji Hyuuga, who was always an early riser, as Naruto was at times, now that he had become Hokage, his duties took him from almost Sunrise, to sunset. Naruto waved Neji in, "Yeah what is it Neji?" said Naruto.

"You may wish to bring yourself outside, there is, a group gathering around two people who are heading this way, and it looks like it's a mob." The Hyuuga had no idea how Naruto had managed to become Hokage, when Neji or even some of the other powerful Shinobi could have easily taken that job. But then again, Naruto was marrying his cousin, plus the fact he had been the Son of the 4th Hokage and trained by a Legendary Sannin, were all factors and reasons for his inauguration.

"Not again, I bet it's those farmers who want me to have to pay them double the salaries they were getting when old Lady Tsunade was in charge…" whined Naruto as he tried to hide himself in the paperwork. Neji smirked a little, "Actually, it's Sakura…and someone you have not seen in a long time, 5 years long that is…" Neji would let the boy figure the rest out on his own as he slipped out to go do his duties, so that he could leave early and be with his pregnant wife, Tenten.

Naruto groaned and was about to go outside to find out what the hell the commotion was about, when suddenly a gust of wind came into his office, and what looked to be leaves swirling in a small vortex, a human sized Vortex that is. Two figures appeared after another moment.

"What the hell…Sakura you could have just used the stairs…." Said Naruto as he finally looked up and froze in mid trying to scold Sakura for using her Body Flickering technique and blowing a few reports here and there.

The only words that managed to come out of the loud mouth Hokage's lips as his eyes widened to dinner plate size.

"Sasuke…"

"Hello Naruto…long time no see…" smirked a sadistic looking Sasuke as he held Sakura's hand gently with his, not letting go at all. "Or should I start calling you Rokudaime-sama…now?"

* * *

Author's Note: I know, you guys can flame me if you want, I left a big cliff hanger here. Hehehehe, I figured this little scene deserved a little bit of a cliff hanger, makes you guys edgy and wanting more. 

**Do not worry; I will make the next chapter even better then this one perhaps. Thank you guys for the reviews, please continue to do this for me :-) I appreciate this. **

**Preview for the Next Chapter:**_ "Sasuke at long last, you've returned! You fucking teme!" Says a half happy, half pissed, and half shocked Naruto to Sasuke. _

_What do you think will happen to the three of them? Now that Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure, and wanting to pledge his allegiance to no one but Sakura and Naruto. What will also happen to Sakura once the results of her blood test are revealed to everyone by accident? _

_Will Sasuke stay in the village? Will he marry her? What will he do exactly?_

_**Find out in the Next Chapter, Chapter Six: Tough Decisions, Plots Made and Plots Fulfilled. **_

**That's it for now guys, Take care all and until next time, -writer starts to sing to the theme of Spiderman- Naruto, Naruto…does whatever a Naruto does, eats Ramen, any kind, kicks some ass, just like that…Look out…there goes the Naruto…!! –LMAO-**

**Sorry couldn't help myself, I was thinking of this tune in my head all weekend when I was writing my fanfictions for you guys. Hehehehe; take care all, bye bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tough Decisions

**Chapter Six: Tough Decisions, Plots Made and Plots Fulfilled.**

"Sasuke…" said Naruto again as he continued to stare at the dark haired Uchiha, the last surviving Uchiha that is. He didn't know what to say, or do for this matter. He either wanted to punch Sasuke out, call his ANBU to arrest him or just plain break down in tears of sorrow and happiness and hug the teme right there.

Naruto then took a breath and calmly spoke, "I see you've come back Teme…why though?"

Sakura was watching Naruto for awhile then looked at Sasuke to see his reactions, Sasuke looked like he was conflicting with a few things in his head, but finally the man spoke,

"What's it look like dobe, I've come back to Konoha to accept my punishment for deserting the village, as well as killing that nobody that was supposed to replace me…" A small smirk appeared on his lips as he looked at his old friend. Sakura waited to see and hear what Naruto would do next.

Naruto did the only thing he possibly had in his mind at the moment, he practically rushed around his desk and punched Sasuke square across the jaw, knocking the raven haired man against the wall. Sasuke grunted in pain as he stared at Naruto after being knocked against the wall and then to his knees.

Naruto growled, "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here, Sasuke, I don't care if we were friends or not, what you did to the team, what you did to Sai, is unforgivable. Sakura, how the hell did you find him?" Naruto turned his glare now towards Sasuke's beloved.

Sakura winced and then said, "During the Mission to Kumogakure Naruto-sama, he actually found me. Naruto…please, it's taken me a lot of energy to get him to come back to us finally." Sakura then looked at the floor, and wondered if this was a good time to drop the big bomb on her closest friend and her lover. Sakura looked ready to cry at this moment.

Naruto bit his lip as he looked between the now standing Sasuke and what looked to be a very upset Sakura. "Oy….this is very, very hard to make a decision right now; you two have put me in a very bad position. Sakura-Chan…what the hell you doing teme?" yelled Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke had somehow managed to walk over to Naruto and was now on his hands and knees, bowing to Naruto, his face hidden as he spoke in a quiet voice, that held pain and something else in that tone, which this also shocked the hell out of Sakura too.

"Naruto…I know what I did to you both in the past was very wrong, I know I can't ask you to forgive me just yet, but…please I've changed since that time, I've had 5 years to think over everything I've done, Sakura-Chan's helped me see the light…and…I love her for that now." "I could have been dead by now if it wasn't for her wanting me to come back to Konohagakure, I had no other place to return to, all I did was wander aimlessly without a purpose…" "If my punishment is death, then so be it, I would rather die knowing that at least I came back to Konohagakure, with my burdens lifted from my shoulders."

Sakura frowned, after listening to Sasuke's speech; she was both touched at his words. She was his reasons for coming back to a village that might hate him? And he loved her?! She would have fainted like a rabid fangirl at this moment knowing this, if it wasn't for Naruto's shocked, yet saddened look on his whiskered face. She was worried that Naruto would have Sasuke put to death, he had to obey the laws of the Village after all, quickly Sakura spoke up,

"Naruto…" she was interrupted by Naruto placing out a hand to silence her, as he crossed his arms and looked down at Sasuke, finally speaking,

"You know you look so pathetic, that's not the Sasuke I know," suddenly a grin was plastered on his face as he continued, "Get up teme, I've already forgiven you long ago, you had your reasons, and you thought things over, I can accept that, but as for your punishment, right now I have to talk to the council about it, but for now, you are hear by restricted to Sakura's apartment until I can get an answer from the Council." "But if I know the council, they probably will only give you a very light sentence, seeing most of the village thinks Orochimaru somehow kidnapped and brainwashed you, the stupid Hebi-teme."

Sasuke lifted his head to look at Naruto briefly, and suddenly a hand was placed in front of his face, Naruto's. Sasuke immediately took the hand and got to his feet. Sasuke was about to say something but was immediately bear hugged by the blonde just as he got to his feet. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he was frozen in his place. He had not been expecting this. Sasuke then hugged Naruto back stiffly.

Sakura tried to hold back a giggle at the sight, it was a bit of an odd scene, but to her it was a very happy one. She then heard Naruto speak up,

"Welcome back Sasuke, you better treat Sakura-Chan right, or I won't be responsible for what happens to you." Sasuke chuckled and said back,

"Arigatou…Naruto." The sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard and Sasuke and Naruto both pulled out of the hug to look at Sakura. Sakura spoke up,

"Now that the both of you have forgiven each other and not to interrupt this happy moment, but we should um, I don't know get back to our duties, especially you Naruto-sama, you have a lot of paper work to finish and Sasuke and I should head back to my apartment and wait to see what the Council has in store for Sasuke's fate." "Oh! Naruto, can you have Hinata-Chan come by this afternoon, there's something I want to ask her about."

"Sure no problem Sakura-Chan, I'll see if she's not too busy to come over." Said Naruto. "By the way, no one from the Konoha 11 can know that your back here yet, well scratch that, there's only one person that seen you Sasuke, and that was Neji, but I know he can keep his mouth shut for the time being." "But no one else can find out until the Council makes its decision, and my own decision becomes law here, this is between our team only."

"Hai…" said the couple as they listened to Naruto's speech. Naruto smirked and said as he walked back towards his desk, "It's good that your back Sasuke, I think the entire village missed you, not just me and Sakura of course." "You two are dismissed, for now." "I should have the decision by the end of this week." He then waved the two lovers off so that he could get back to his work.

Both of them quickly bowed their heads and walked out of the office. It was like a great weight lifted off of Sakura's shoulders, so far so good, Sasuke's fate was in the hands of her best friend and the Council now.

* * *

"So that's my plan guys…it seems he's gone back to the Leaf Village." Said Karin to the two people in front of her; Karin had managed to track down her two former Team Hebi companions, Suigetsu and Juugo. Karin crossed her arms as she tossed her hair back to move it out of her eyes.

"So let me get this straight, you want us, to help you kidnap that pink haired woman that Boss has an infatuation for now?" said Suigetsu, his pointed teeth biting into his lower lip a little as he eyed Karin. "Man, you are fucking sick you know that Karin, why don't you give up on Boss? He has no interest in you, for fuck sakes."

Suigetsu had taken it upon himself to not bother pursuing Sasuke after Sasuke had disbanded Team Hebi, even though he had been a Genin ranked Shinobi with the strength of a Jounin or even Sannin then. Suigetsu didn't really want to die from such a quick death either.

Juugo spoke in his polite tone of voice, he seemed to be really calm for once today, "I have to agree with Suigetsu on this one Karin, your infatuation for Sasuke will only get you killed in the end. Sasuke has no need of us, he is allowed to go back to his own life if he wants to, and or start a new one."

Karin wanted to beat the living hell out of the both of them at this moment; she had thought that they would be on her side this time. It wasn't fair, if Sasuke had wanted to start a new life now that he killed his brother Itachi, then why couldn't it be with her? She would have been a better choice then some common girl.

"Guys, please, I know you guys fulfilled your own ambitions when Sasuke was around, you Suigetsu got to face Kisame Hoshigaki, and Juugo, you, actually I don't know exactly what you were doing with Sasuke on this team, but you were vital too for some reason." "I just think Sasuke isn't happy where he is, maybe…maybe we could instead pay him a visit for old time's sake?"

Suigetsu did not like the sound of Karin's tone or words; she probably was trying to butter him and Juugo up. Suigetsu turned towards Juugo who was looking at him in return with a steady calm glance. Suigetsu sighed and ran his hands through his white hair and eyed Karin with an ugly look,

"Fine, we'll kidnap the girl, but only because I want a little battle out of Sasuke just to see how strong he really is. I don't know how he managed to beat that brother of his, after the rumors I heard about him. I want to see it for myself." "But one false thing and both I and Juugo are out of here, got that?"

Juugo frowned at his partner giving in to Karin's sweet talking; he would perhaps keep an eye on Karin during the entire operation. But he agreed with Suigetsu on this, if Karin showed any form of deceit and Juugo would personal kill Karin himself, curse seal or no curse seal. Juugo then spoke in his calm voice,

"I concur with Suigetsu, but leaving will not be the only thing I will do, if you deceive us Karin, I will personally kill you…and you know what happens when you piss me off."

Karin was more scared of Juugo and his threats then she was of Suigetsu's, Juugo was the reason there were Curse Mark of Heavens in the first place after all. Karin then smiled and pushing her glasses up closer to her face she spoke.

"Arigatou guys, okay so I've planted some evidence of this and…" Karin began to talk about what she had in store for the Uchiha and the pregnant Sakura; it was probably a pretty evil plan, on Karin's part. Oh she could not wait to see Sasuke-Kins again; she would count on the success of this little plot, knowing how well her partners did in the field.

* * *

It was 2 months later, since Sasuke's return had been announced and the decision of the council had been made. The sentence of death had been commuted, Sasuke would not be put to death, but he was not allowed to go on any Missions that were the rank of B or higher for at least 3 months.

And when he did go on missions and return from them, he was not allowed to travel around the village without either Sakura, or without ANBU escorts, the village might have forgiven the man, but they could not still trust him yet.

The entire Konoha 11 had been happy though, to know that Sasuke had returned. Team 7 had worked their kiesters off trying to bring back the Raven haired man to the Village. Though a certain Yamanaka was upset at loosing her chance to be with the Uchiha, but got over it pretty damn fast knowing he was in love with Sakura, deeply at that.

It wasn't until the month after all the excitement had died down a little, until Sakura in her 4 and half month of pregnancy had decided to tell Sasuke finally about the little surprise growing inside of her womb. She felt it was safe now to tell Sasuke, even though the man had been really concerned about her for the past month when her morning sickness had become really frequent, during her 2nd month of pregnancy. He had been about ready to tell her to march herself to the hospital to find out what was causing her to be so sick.

Besides this, Sakura couldn't hide the baby for very long, she was starting to show, and no amount of baggy clothing would hide the small swell in her stomach for that long. She knew she would get bigger as the months ticked down to the final month. She was just feeling mostly tired now and there were days she just felt like sleeping the entire time.

"Sasuke-Kun…I need to talk to you, I was wondering if we could go for a walk or something?" Asked Sakura on one of his weeks off from missions. Hinata had confirmed her pregnancy, and vowed to Sakura she would keep this a secret from Naruto until she was ready to tell everyone about the surprise. Sasuke was sitting on her couch looking at her with slight suspicion in his dark eyes.

"Alright…let's go Sakura…" said Sasuke as he got to his feet and headed to the door and the place where he stored his black zori sandals near. Sakura nodded and nervously walked with him, already having her comfortable black sandals on her feet. Once they were outside, Sasuke grabbed her hand and began walking with her.

Sakura smiled at him and laid her head against his shoulder, she enjoyed these times, where she could show how much she adored this man who had actually fallen in love with her and had admitted to that love right in front of their own Hokage.

They walked a good 20 minutes before Sasuke stopped and asked, "So what's up? Tell me what's going on and why you wanted to talk to me so badly?" Maybe this would answer the questions that were going on in his head, on why Sakura had been so ill during the past 2 months, and now she was being lazy a lot more then she usually was.

Sakura then began to stutter, "Well, I wanted to ask you, um…what would you think about trying to rebuild your clan in the near future?" "I mean the really near future?" Sakura was scared now, would he finally catch the drift that she was trying to get at with him? Or would he embarrass her?

There was a deadly silence between the two of them, "What do you mean Sakura? Yes I want to restore my clan eventually, but why did you say in the near, near future?" He then paused, as suddenly something hit him, dead center. His onyx eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Sakura…are you…." He began to stutter slightly, and about to finish his sentence when a loud shout came towards them,

"Hey Sasuke!" The voice that had shouted the raven haired Uchiha's name was none other then a panting Kiba Inuzuka as the dog using nin was running up towards the couple. He was waving at them as he ran until finally he reached them.

"Hokage-sama wants you in his office, apparently your punishment's over, and he needs you to go on a B ranked Search mission for him." Said Kiba as he tried to catch his breath while saying this. He then noticed that the two were having a conversation before he had rudely interrupted them, "Oh…you guys were having a private moment, gomen, I'll leave you two alone, I just had to come get Sasuke." Kiba bowed his head and quickly made haste in leaving the silently shocked couple to themselves.

Sasuke had heard the Inuzuka, but chose to ignore him; he would go deal with this mission of Naruto's after. Right now, the future of his Clan was riding on this conversation. "Sakura…answer me…are you…pregnant?" growled Sasuke as he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little.

Sakura bit down on her lip and nodded quietly, before speaking in a meek sounding voice, "Yes…Sasuke, I'm 4 and a half months pregnant…"

Sasuke remained quiet after Sakura spoke these simple words, confirming everything that had happened to the girl during the past few months, which Sasuke had noticed. The man looked deathly pale at that moment. He didn't know what to do; he wanted to hug Sakura tightly and tell her that this was good news, break down crying, or just run from her and never look back.

Sasuke then stuttered as he turned to start walking towards the Hokage office, "Sakura…I…I have to go talk to Naruto-sama, he sounded pretty urgent when he sent Kiba." Without another word he quickly took off, leaving Sakura alone and very upset, not even giving her a chance to talk.

Sakura fought back her tears as she watched him disappear around the corner, and slowly she began walking back to her apartment, it was obvious from Sasuke's reaction he was not happy with her. He probably thought that she had used him just to get his seed inside of her, so that he would be forced to come back and be with her if she had become pregnant, or something of that sort.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk…Sasuke…why…?" She said softly to herself as she had managed to get inside of her apartment before she broke out in tears, then collapsed into a tiny ball of misery on her couch, and practically cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

_I am such a fool, why did I run from her? She's carrying my child inside of her. Damn it, I thought I was more cautious when I had sex with her. Things happen though, I can't blame this on her, she loves me, and…god, I love her too. _

_I have to make this up to her, my beautiful cherry blossom, as soon as I get the mission briefing I'll go back to the apartment and talk to her, do something for her. Damn it, I should have been careful though, I wasn't expecting to start rebuilding the clan so fast. I wonder…she must be 4 months pregnant by now at least. _

_Heh, I wonder what its going to be like being a father, I'd probably do a lot better job then my own did with me and Itachi. Grrr…I will curse that name until the day I die, even if he is dead now. I hope Sakura won't do anything foolish, like hurt herself or the baby. I really messed up though, she's upset, and I could feel it when I ran off like that._

_-Sigh- I better do something fast, I am not leaving this village until I know she's okay. Maybe I can talk to Naruto about keeping an eye on her for me while I'm gone on the mission. _

**-End Sasuke's POV-**

* * *

Sasuke had arrived at the Hokage's office in record timing, he still looked pale from the good news he had received from Sakura, and at least this would be good news to him, if he hadn't been a baka and ran off from her, like a stupid child. Sasuke waited as he knocked on the door to be let into the office.

"Come in Sasuke…" spoke Naruto from inside of the office. Sasuke opened the door and saw not just Naruto, but Neji and Shino standing there. By the looks of it, Sasuke would not be going alone on this sort of mission. That was fine and dandy for him, he could maybe ask for a little advice from Neji while they were on this mission, seeing Neji's wife was pregnant and what not.

"Ah finally, you're here teme…" chuckled Naruto as he began going through papers on his desk yet again. Sasuke felt bad for Naruto always having to do paper work. One of these days, he was going to spar with Naruto when he came back from either this mission or whatever.

Sasuke then spoke up, "Yeah, yeah I'm here, so I'm guessing Aburame and Hyuuga here are coming with me on this B ranked mission?"

"Yep…you three are the perfect people I need to go find this kidnapper and the victim." "Apparently, a princess from the Land of the Bear has been kidnapped by a Jounin ranked missing ninja of the Village Hidden among the Rocks, it's your job to kill the Missing Nin, and return Princess Kariyomi to her respectful Land before we end up having a huge problem on our hands, our relations with the Land of the Bear is already strained enough. The mission should only take a month."

Sasuke chewed on the inside of his cheek as he listened to the details of the mission, he looked towards Neji for a moment, wasn't Tenten now 6 or 7 months pregnant? This was going to take Neji away from his wife that was for sure. Shino he didn't know what sort of relations the quiet Aburame had. Sasuke only knew that Sakura would be alone, and he wanted to patch things up before he left here on this retarded mission.

Sasuke grunted and then spoke up as Naruto was finishing giving the details, "I have a problem about this mission, err…maybe I should discuss this with you privately Naruto-sama." He knew he wanted to keep Sakura's pregnancy hushed for now, but this could not wait until he came back from the mission.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then sighed and said, "Fine, Neji, Shino your dismissed, you guys leave as soon as your ready. That princess has to come back alive guys, remember that when your on this mission."

Neji and Shino quickly got up and stiffly bowed their heads to Naruto before making a quick exit out the office door, leaving the last remaining Uchiha and the Hokage alone to talk. Naruto pulled out a pen and began filling out paper work yet again as he spoke up,

"So what's sort of urgent problem do you have that effects you going on this mission Sasuke-Teme?" "You better make it fast, because you have a mission to go on, and this is your first B ranked Mission since returning to the village and since now your punishment is over with."

"Sakura's…Sakura's pregnant Naruto…" stammered Sasuke, as he placed both his palms flat on a stack of papers, shifting them slightly as he spoke. Naruto accidentally ripped the paper he had been working on with his pen as he heard Sasuke stammer out Sakura's condition.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with what one could say a mix of shock, anger and surprise all in one. Naruto then said,

"Whose, Sasuke? Whose kid is it?" Naruto looked ready to kill the person that left his best friend, and sister figure in the condition she was in. Yeah, Sakura was like a big sister to him, seeing she was his very close friend, just like he treated Sasuke like the brother he never had.

"Who do you think that kid belongs to Naruto? Think…I found Sakura in the Land of Lightning, several months ago…what do you think we did when we found each other?" He paused as he watched Naruto think this over, "It's mine Naruto, god you're such a dobe, who else would know about her condition?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and his hand snaked out at Sasuke and Sasuke was dragged almost across the desk by his collar. "Your dead, teme…how dare you get her pregnant and then hiding this good news from me?!"

"I just fucking found out after all this time Naruto!" growled Sasuke, his eyes looking ready to turn crimson, that of his Sharingan eyes at how pissed off he was. Sasuke grunted and tried to calm himself down, as did Naruto. They could beat each other to a living pulp later, Naruto had his Hokage duties, and Sasuke had a mission to do.

"Look, I need you to have someone keep an eye on Sakura while I'm on the mission, she's not herself right now, and I kinda blew up at her when I found out…"

Sasuke immediately dodged a book that had been thrown at him by his best friend and heard him shouting, "GET Going! You better make this all up to Sakura-Chan, before you leave Konohagakure on this mission, or I might change my mind and that of the councils and have you thrown in jail! Don't worry about Sakura-Chan, I'll have Hinata or Tenten keep an eye on her while the three of you are away, believe it."

Sasuke winced a little and immediately threw a handsign up and disappeared in a wisp of leaves and wind. He then reappeared on the balcony of his beloved's apartment, testing the door and seeing it was unlocked, he slipped inside. He called out,

"Sakura?" He looked around and then spotted his beautiful pregnant cherry blossom sleeping on the couch. A small sad smile appeared on his lips, as he got to his knees in front of the couch and began stroking her pink cotton candy hair gently. His eyes drifted to the small bump that he finally began to notice protruding on her stomach.

His hand immediately brushed against it before he rested it there. Sakura's emerald green eyes began to flutter open slowly, as she noticed something was resting against her stomach. Immediately her eyes met jet black ones. "Sasuke…" she said sleepily.

Sasuke gave her the most hint of a smile as he spoke to her, "Sakura…I have to go on the mission, look, when I get back I want to discuss our future plans together…and this…" He then gently patted the small bump on her stomach, "This is going to take sometime to get used to but…I want it just as much as you do."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, was this his way of apologizing to her? For the way he acted? She had gotten over how he acted towards her quickly, he had been shocked and totally not expecting to bring back his Clan so quickly, she accepted that. A small smile appeared on her face as she allowed tears to spill down her eyes.

"Sasuke…you're…your forgiven…I love you…" said Sakura as she bit back a sob. She then proceeded to kiss Sasuke on the mouth; Sasuke returned the fire she was giving to him just as passionately back. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, before pulling away from the kiss as he heard a banging on the door and someone's voice.

"Uchiha, let's go, Aburame is waiting for us at the Western Gate, we don't have all day." The voice was that of an impatient Neji. Sasuke sighed and shouted, "Give me 5 minutes; I'm trying to say good bye to my damn Fiancée for fuck sakes!"

Sakura blinked at Sasuke's words, what did he mean by fiancée exactly? She then gave Sasuke a hopeful look, that look was returned by a smirk. "Well so much for saying this privately and in a more romantic setting, but Sakura…will you be my wife?" He knew this was rushed, but he had been thinking about making Sakura a proper woman, long before he found out about her pregnancy.

Sakura sniffled and nodded, "Hai, I'll be your wife…you better go before Neji uses his Gentle fist attacks to break down the door, you know how impatient he sometimes can be…" She said this with a giggle, yet she was weeping heavily, knowing she would be Sasuke's wife soon. Not to mention, Sasuke was accepting the existence of the child growing inside of her.

Sasuke gave Sakura a quick passionate kiss on the mouth and a hug before he heard Neji banging on the door again. Sasuke got up and blowing a kiss goodbye and whispering that he would be back soon, he grabbed his backpack that he had always ready in case he had to go on some emergency mission and quickly slipped out the door.

The first thing he did when he was outside of Sakura's door was give Neji one hell of a glare, "You know that I was trying to make sure Sakura was okay and all? Do you have to be so rude?" Sasuke growled.

"This mission is more important right now, then your fiancée, and diddle-dawdling, this kidnapper probably has a head start on us as it is." Said Neji, always being the calm and collected one. This pissed Sasuke off even more.

Sasuke grumbled, "Next time you have a private moment with your wife, I'm going to interrupt you both, and I ain't scared of your Gentle Fist style either." Neji just chuckled and shook his pony tailed head at Sasuke as they began walking out of the apartment building.

"By the way, Sasuke, congratulations on your engagement, and Sakura's pregnancy." Sasuke's jaw almost dropped at hearing Neji say this. How did he…? Sasuke spoke up,

"How did you know about her pregnancy?" "No one was supposed to know until now?"

"Not everyone knows yet, except you, Sakura, Naruto, and his fiancée, who happens to be my cousin, I managed to ask her what she had hidden. She can not hide something like this from another Hyuuga for long, especially when we have Byakugan."

Sasuke grumbled, "Does that mean Tenten knows also?" "You guys better keep that to yourself…at least until I'm ready to tell everyone else about this. It's bad enough the entire village hates me for leaving with Orochimaru, even if our beloved Hokage told me the village thinks I was brainwashed."

Neji chuckled and shrugged, "It will not be hidden for long, it will begin to show soon enough, Sasuke." Neji became silent as they reached the Gate and much to their hopes, Shino was waiting for them both, patient and as silent as ever. They then headed off into the forest silently, not saying much of anything else, unless they had to.

* * *

3 weeks into Sasuke's mission, and Sakura was heart sick and worried about her beloved Sasuke. Naruto had been informed apparently by her fiancée before he left, about her pregnancy, and was told, under no circumstances, was she to go on any missions, nor do anything stressful. He even had Hinata and Tenten come to see her almost every 2 days that Sasuke had been gone, just to make sure she wasn't doing anything that could harm the unborn future heir of the Uchiha clan.

Tenten and Hinata were having a nice conversation with Sakura, seeing Hinata had a day off from doing missions with her fellow team mates, and Tenten was in the same boat as Sakura, being 8 months pregnant now with Neji's child. And the two girls wanted to take Sakura out for lunch to cheer her up, seeing Sakura had refused to leave her apartment and get the exercise she was supposed to be doing, orders by Miyu, her second in command at the hospital, and also the one who was going to oversee the birth of hers and Sasuke's child when the time came.

"So Tenten…Hinata, thanks for taking me out for lunch, I think I could use the fresh air…" Said Sakura as she was sitting with them. "Really you guys didn't have to do this for me." She had never really gotten close to Tenten when they had been younger, but over the years, she and Tenten had become good friends, not as great as she and Hinata and Ino but she liked talking to the weapon mistress, who had been happily married to Neji for 2 years now.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, you needed to get out of that stuffy apartment building, and Naruto-sama told us to make sure your taken care of until Sasuke, Neji and Shino return." Said Tenten as she was munching on what looked to be some form of meat skewered on a stick.

Sakura nodded and sighed a little, "So not too much longer until the little ones pop out eh Tenten-Chan?" She said teasingly to the pregnant woman. Apparently Tenten was pregnant with twins. The sex of the two children, had not been revealed to the expecting parents, due to that they had not wanted to know and wanted it to be a surprise. Sakura had personally been overseeing Tenten's pregnancy until she herself became pregnant, Sakura refused to not stop being Tenten's doctor even though she herself was now 5 and 1 week month pregnant.

Tenten giggled and shook her head while patting her swollen stomach, "Yep…not too much longer now, so tell me have you figured out any names yet for the one your carrying Sakura?"

"It's too early in the pregnancy to be worried about picking out names, besides that Sasuke-Kun's going to be helping me choose names, for all I know I'm probably carrying a girl who knows?" Said Sakura as she munched on what she had ordered for lunch.

"Sakura-San, if...if you need help choosing names, I…might be able to help you…" said Hinata in her soft whispery voice to the two girls. Sakura gave Hinata a smile and giggled,

"So when is Naruto planning to marry you Hinata-Chan? Or is your father still trying to stop you from marrying our Hokage?" Tenten would know something about this seeing she was married to Hinata's cousin after all, and was living in the Hyuuga complex with him.

Hinata sighed, "Hopefully soon…father has no say in who I marry now, and I am an adult, and…the head of my Clan now." Tenten reached over and patted her Cousin-in-law's shoulder and said,

"Hinata became the head of her clan over a month ago finally, so it shouldn't be too long before Naruto-sama and her are married finally." "Heck, you surprised me and Neji-Kun when your first act of being Head of the Hyuuga Clan, was to destroy that scroll that has the cursed seal handseals and what not on it Hinata…ouch…"

Tenten had felt a sharp kick to her left side at that moment as she was explaining to Sakura what was going on. Sakura looked over at Tenten, concern on her face, and also the doctor in her worried that it might be Tenten's time already. Sakura had predicted that Tenten could go into labour as early as the middle of her 8th month of pregnancy. Tenten was slowly getting there too.

"Tenten…" started Sakura. Tenten waved her hand at Sakura, "Just a kick, they seem to be very active today, that or they miss Neji's voice talking to them a lot." This made the other two girls crack up and start laughing at Tenten. Could you imagine Neji being so cute like that? He was usually the King of Ice and Snow around everyone else.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up! It's funny, not!" Growled Tenten as she pouted a little. "Gomen nasai Tenten-nee-chan." Said Hinata quietly as she stopped laughing almost immediately after Tenten made that statement. But it was certainly very cute that Neji did something like that, in private with Tenten.

Sakura then stopped, "Gomen Tenten, it was just surprising…" She tried to put her serious face on as she returned to eating. The silence was broken after 2 minutes passed by all three girls just suddenly bursting out laughing for no apparent reason.

* * *

"Good night Hinata-Chan, Tenten-San!" Called out the pink haired girl that a certain pair had been sent to capture, they had been staking out the village for the past few days now, waiting for the chance to snatch the girl up. And tonight was no exception.

"Remember the plan stupid, she'll have a fit if we don't bring the girl in one piece." Said a voice, the voice belonging to none other then Suigetsu, "We knock the girl out, get out of Konohagakure, then send a ransom note to the Hokage, saying we want Boss brought to us, then we let the girl go right?"

"Correct…but Suigetsu, did you not notice something strange about the pink haired one? Around the stomach area?" said the other who was standing in the shadows in one of the alleyways not far from the Hyuuga Complex. They knew the girl took this way as a short cut to getting back to her apartment on the other side of the village. This was Juugo who was speaking.

"Yeah, so what? She's fat right? It's just fat for fuck sakes. Why the hell Sasuke likes fat girls is beyond me." Said Suigetsu, "Now come on, she's coming this way, shut up and wait for the right moment to strike…got it?"

"Hai…" Whispered Juugo as they lay in wait for Sakura to come into the alleyway. Something was bothering the man though, about the girl's condition. That was not fat he saw on the girl. He remembered that girl also too well, she was the one Sasuke had apparently knocked out as well as his old blonde haired friend.

This was not good at all, if what he thought was true, he would not touch the girl, not in the condition she was in. He waited patiently for the girl to come into the alleyway.

Sakura had a fun time with the girls, and couldn't wait to go home and have a shower and then a nice sleep. After their lunch, they had gone for a walk, and did what girls always did when they got together usually. Talk about their men and other things. Sakura sighed as she ran a hand a long the swelling of her stomach, she was supposed to be feeling life there soon.

'_I hope you're in there little one…_' thought Sakura to her stomach. Sakura had decided to go the usual short cut tonight, and quietly she slipped into the alleyway, oblivious to the fact that two ninjas were lying in wait for her there. Suddenly she heard a voice,

"Hey…Sakura-Chan!" Sakura turned to see her old Jounin Sensei, Kakashi Hatake walking over to her. Sakura smiled at him and waved, "Hello Kakashi-sensei!" She was so happy to see him, he must have just returned from his year long mission that Naruto had sent him on.

Kakashi gave her that look, that Sakura had become accustomed to knowing as him smiling underneath his mask. The two spoke for 20 minutes, trying to catch up on some things, Kakashi had been shocked to know that Sasuke had come back finally, thanks to just Sakura, as well as the fact she and Sasuke were getting married and she was pregnant all in the same time.

The two departed on their separate ways, and Sakura immediately headed into the alleyway. She began to hum a soft tune to herself as she walked through the alleyway. She didn't hear footsteps coming her way as she walked, they had been so quiet. Sakura dropped something and as she bent down at her knees to pick the item she had dropped off the ground, and return to standing she was face to face with a pair of silver eyes and someone with white hair.

Then a voice spoke as a hand snaked quickly around Sakura's mouth, preventing her from screaming, into her ear, from behind.

"Please…don't scream; we don't want to hurt you anymore then necessary." The voice almost sounded kind. Then the man with the silver eyes spoke up, a few bad curses in his sentence,

"Would you fucking hurry up, we don't have all fucking night, god, just knock the damn girl out and let's bring her to that damning woman already!"

Sakura tried to struggle and get free of the hand that was now around her waist and also the hand around her mouth. Suddenly she felt a sharp kick coming from inside her stomach, before the voice spoke up again,

"Forgive me…" and then Sakura saw blackness, as she slumped against the man holding her body. She had no time at all to cry out her beloved's name, but mentally she screamed it to the heavens, hoping someone would take notice that she was being kidnapped.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well how was this? I hope its better then the last chapter? Getting real exciting eh? I know this was supposed to be a dark fanfiction, but trust me; this is going to be dark as it can come as well as have some fluffy moments. This next chapter that will be posted is a double header, meaning 2 chapters instead of one will be posted. **

**Preview for the Next Chapters Ahead: **_**Sasuke returns to the village and finds out his cherry blossom is being held by people he thought he had been rid of for the past 5 years. This makes Sasuke go overboard and want to murder the ones who stole Sakura from him. **_

_**Sakura wakes up and finds herself chained to a wall, and confronts her kidnappers at last. Can she hold out long enough until Sasuke mounts a rescue team to go after his Cherry blossom? **_

_**Sasuke is forced to wait for Neji, who is ordered to go with Sasuke as well as Kiba in finding Sakura, but bad timing happens, when Tenten suddenly goes into labour once the prodigy and the Uchiha return from their mission. Sasuke also is forced to release the curse mark once more, as he does finally find out who was truly behind the kidnapping. **_

_**Can Sasuke get to his Cherry blossom in time? Or will Karin have her way finally and kill Sakura before he gets there? **_

**Find out in Chapters Seven: The Blossom Goes Missing and Chapter Eight: The Phoenix Unleashes the Curse Mark of Heaven. **

**Alright that's all for now guys, take care and until next time! Naruto Rulz! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Blossom Goes Missing

**Chapter Seven: The Blossom Goes Missing**

It had been a long search, but Sasuke had finally managed along with Shino and Neji's help, finally managed to find the bastard who took Princess Kariyomi and bring her back to the Land of the Bear. Sasuke was tired and wanted to just go home to Sakura and sleep. He missed his Cherry blossom a lot and wondered how she was doing right now.

'_I hope she's okay…I wouldn't want her looking depressed when I get back…_' Thought Sasuke as he and Neji travelled back to the Village. Shino had remembered that his father, Gen Aburame wanted him to go visit some relatives after his mission to the Land of the Bear was over, so Shino and the others would agree as soon as they reached the Land of Fire, they would go their separate ways from there.

Sasuke spoke up, "Fuck, that was way too much of a pain in the ass, that mission, next time he wants someone to go chase after a kidnapper like that, send an ANBU or something." "That was way too easy."

"I agree; Naruto-sama's missions seem too easy for our own skill…" Said Neji. Something was worrying the Hyuuga as they travelled along the path. The Uchiha looked over to Neji and saw that he was indeed worried.

"Hey Hyuuga, what's up? You worried about Tenten?" said Sasuke as he stopped briefly on a tree branch to rest; they were probably now 3 kms or so away from Konohagakure. Neji looked towards the Uchiha and nodded slightly.

"Hai…she is very close to her due date, as your fiancée predicted, I hope that I can get back to the Village in time before something happens." Sasuke chuckled and was glad he didn't have to worry about Sakura going into labour at least not for another 3 months or so. Neji and Sasuke had talked on a few occasions during the mission, when Shino was off scouting with his Bugs about what it was like having their beloveds being pregnant.

Apparently, Tenten's pregnancy was high risk, due in fact that she was carrying two babies and not one, like Sakura was at the moment. Neji had confirmed that Sakura was carrying one when he apparently accidentally used Byakugan on a mission with Sakura recently when Sasuke had gone on a C ranked mission. That was exactly how the Hyuuga had managed to find out really that Sakura was pregnant.

"Don't worry about Tenten, she's a strong woman, trust me, even though I hardly talked to her when we were younger, she's pretty awesome if you asked me." Said Sasuke, smirking a little at the Hyuuga, who was trying to calm down.

Neji smirked right back and just gave Sasuke a brief nod. The two of them then headed towards Konohagakure. They weren't expecting to see a panic ridden faced Tenten as well as a very worried Hokage standing with two ANBU guards and Hinata also standing there at the gate, waiting for them after 2 hours passed by.

Neji and Sasuke both ran up to the group and giving a stiff bow to the Hokage, Neji walked over to Tenten, who was immediately pulled into a tight hug against him. Tenten kissed Neji's cheek and whispered that she missed him.

Sasuke turned to Hinata and Naruto and spoke, "What's going on? Where's Sakura?" He wondered why Sakura hadn't come to see him come home; usually she would have been here by now. Naruto looked upset, as did the other two. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he tried to form the words on his tongue.

"Sasuke…Sakura…was…" "Sakura-Chan was kidnapped 2 weeks ago, and the kidnapper's sent this just this week." That was why Tenten looked panicky when they first arrived. Naruto then handed him a sheet of paper, which had red ink on it. Sasuke was panicking inside of himself, but he remained calm and cold on the outside. He then began to read the letter out loud, so that Neji could hear him.

"_To the Leader of Konohagakure, _

_We want only one thing, and one thing only, and we know that he's returned to that despot village of yours, and that one thing that we really want, is Uchiha Sasuke. We have something of his that he will want back. _

_And that something is a pink haired girl named Sakura. If you so comply with our demands, the woman will be brought back to you unharmed, deceiving us though will make the girl wish she wasn't alive right now. _

_So therefore, your only option is to give us Sasuke. We will be waiting for Sasuke in the Land of Winds, in the place that the Sand Ninja call the Dunes of Despair. Sasuke must also come alone, if he wants to see his precious Sakura again. Failure again to comply with these demands…will result in the girl's death as well as your Village will be next._

_Signed_

_K…_"

Sasuke's blood was boiling inside as he finished the letter, no he wasn't upset and panicking now, now he was livid with rage. Someone, somehow had managed to kidnap his Cherry Blossom, His! Right from underneath Naruto's nose and that of what, over 10 ANBU squads, who should have been doing their jobs?

"Sasuke-San…" Spoke Hinata, as all three Hyuugas, Naruto and now even the ANBU guards with Naruto were watching his emotions conflict inside of his eyes as he stared at the ground. Naruto was about to say something else, but Sasuke spoke up.

"I'm going after her…no one's going to stop me either." Sasuke said this growling, the man started stalking off towards his apartment that he shared with Sakura. But was immediately stopped, when he heard Neji speaking, and then suddenly heard a gasp of pain coming from Tenten after Neji spoke.

"I will come with you then Sasuke; she is a close friend of mine, as she is Hinata-sama's and Tenten's…." Neji was cut off when he felt Tenten's hand clenching his all of a sudden and tightly. Neji turned towards Tenten and saw she was in a lot of pain.

"Tenten, what is it?" said Neji, trying to remain his calm aloof self in a moment like this.

"Um, Neji, I don't think you'll be going anywhere, anytime soon…it's time…that time!" said Tenten as she tried to bite back a sob of pain. Neji's eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets as he realized what she meant by 'the time'. Hinata was also shocked and worried for her cousin-in-law.

Naruto looked ready to rip all of his hair out of his head, and he tried to keep himself from panicking, by saying, "Alright, alright, no panicking here, Neji get her to the hospital as quick as you can, Hinata go with them and tell Miyu-Chan what's going on. Sasuke you come with me, I want to talk to you."

"Hai!" spoke the two Hyuugas as Neji carefully picked up his wife, bridal style and began running towards the Ninja hospital, followed closely by Naruto's fiancée, as fast as they could. Sasuke just replied with an 'Hn' and began following Naruto quietly, his hands clenching inside of his pockets. If Sakura managed to survive this kidnapping, Sasuke would end up being like Neji probably, when it came to Sakura's time.

And he was being optimistic; he knew he would get his beautiful girl back, deep inside that darkened heart of his. Whoever this K person was, he was going to kill them for taking his woman from a supposedly heavily guarded Village like Konohagakure. Naruto didn't say much as they walked to the office.

* * *

It took about 15 minutes but they managed to make it there. Naruto was grumbling slightly as he entered his office, and waved off his ANBU guards who immediately took their positions outside the door. Sasuke looked down at the ground as he stood in front of the desk of his best friend.

"Sasuke…" grunted Naruto as he plopped down in his seat, "You can't go rushing off like that, you could get killed, and I don't care that you have a lot of skill that can get you out of a situation like this."

Sasuke wanted to grab Naruto by the scruff of his robe and kick his ass, but knew that would get him locked up in the nearest jail cell or worse, killed. He tried to remain calm, and spoke with clenched teeth,

"Naruto…I have to go after her, I can't just allow someone to take someone as precious to me as she is as you are also. If you were in my position, you'd probably go Kyuubi on whoever took Sakura, right?"

"That's not the point Sasuke, damn it, stop being stubborn…what if you go and find Sakura finally? What are you going to do? For all we know the kidnappers are even more powerful then you for fuck sakes!" Shouted Naruto, he was trying to be the smart one here apparently.

"Fine, you can call me a missing Nin, I'm going after her, she's carrying the future of my fallen Clan inside of her, and I will not let her fall into someone's hands, because they have a sick and twisted fucking mind! It took me fucking this long to finally actually start having feelings for those around me, Dobe!" Sasuke shouted back at Naruto. His eyes began to turn crimson, as his Sharingan suddenly snapped on.

Sasuke turned and began to walk towards the office door, and was about to touch the doorknob, when Naruto suddenly appeared behind him pointing a Kunai knife at his throat, and heard his deadly voice, that was half a growl and half a hiss,

"If you leave this village again Teme, I will kill you right now…I'm not fucking kidding, now listen to me…I have come up with a plan to get Sakura-Chan back, your not the only one that loves her Teme, I do as well, she's like a big sister to me! I'm hurting too! You think you're the only fucker here that actually cares about Sakura? Tenten, Hinata, Neji, everyone that knows her cares!"

Sasuke was shocked at Naruto's words, Sakura was family to him? Just as Sasuke was? Sasuke had always treated Naruto, like the little brother he should have had, instead of having Itachi as a brother. Sasuke's eyes returned to their midnight sky color as he began calm down. He would listen to Naruto's words and plan.

"Hmph…your family to me as well Naruto…I've always thought of you like a brother…" Sasuke admitingly said out loud, "So what's your plan? I can't exactly ask Neji right now to go with me, Tenten's about to have his kids, and its too dangerous to ask the girls either, this is going to be a very deadly sort of mission for them."

Naruto gave his best friend a fox like grin and then had a serious look; he was touched by Sasuke's words. He then pulled the kunai away from Sasuke's throat and hid it inside of his robes, heading towards his desk once again; the Blonde jinchuuriki began to contemplate things.

"Is there a way you can hold on and wait for Neji to be back to duty? I will have him and Kiba join you in your search, as for who else I can spare, I will send Ino and probably her Team to back you guys up, I know you and Shikamaru don't always see eye to eye with each other, but they are the only ones I can think of right now." Said Naruto after 4 minutes of silence passed on of contemplation.

"Fine…I'll take Neji and Kiba with me, but why Ino's team? Oh…wait…that's right she's a medic ninja right?" said Sasuke as he gave his best friend a quizzical look.

"Yeah, she was one of only few that Tsunade-Baa-chan taught Medical ninjutsu to, as well as my fiancée and Tenten before Tsunade-Baa-Chan died…" said Naruto remorsefully.

Sasuke would have to tell Naruto one of these days, why the Godaime had died exactly, what had been the cause of her death. But right now, he had his precious fiancée to save, and he would not fail at this.

"Sasuke…you are hereby ordered along with your team, to head to the Dunes of Despair near Sunagakure, as soon as Neji is ready, you will do your best to bring back Sakura to Konoha, I will send a message to Gaara to inform that you guys will be travelling in his lands, perhaps he can offer back up until Ino's team arrives." Commanded Naruto.

"Hai…Hokage-sama…" said Sasuke, getting full well the mission objectives that he had to succeed at. "I will gather Kiba and Neji as soon as they are ready then…" Sasuke then bowed his head quickly and walked out of the office, pausing to hear Naruto say his Good luck to him.

* * *

Sakura groaned in slight pain as she finally came to, her eyes drifting slowly open as she tried to adjust to the darkness that she suddenly saw, then she realized something, she had been blindfolded and her hands were tied at the wrists. She tried to move but it was hard when one could not see where they were going.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling out, a familiar voice, and the voice of one of her kidnappers.

"So you're awake huh…about fucking time you did, stupid women…so fucking weak and fragile…"

"What's this about women being weak and fragile Suigetsu?" said an unfamiliar female voice to the other.

"Nothing…none of your business anyway…damning woman…" said the first voice.

Sakura called out, "Who are you guys? Please…just let me go, I have nothing of value, I'm just a simple woman." Suddenly Sakura's head rolled back and hit a rock wall behind her, as she had been slapped across the face, then felt someone's hand grip her hair tightly.

"Shut it…bitch, you're here for a very good reason, and that reason is so that I can keep you far, far away from Sasuke-Kins…you stupid whore…how dare you! How dare you try to steal my precious Sasuke-Kins away from me?!" said the female voice.

Sakura felt nausea well up in her stomach; they were after her beloved; these guys wanted Sasuke. But for what reason? This girl that had been talking and had slapped her, sounded like a fangirl, a very obsessed fangirl of her fiancée.

"By the sounds of your voice, something tells me, you knew Sasuke…and let me tell you, he's not your type. So get over it already, there's no way in hell Sasuke would ever fucking be with someone like you." Said Sakura, determinedly, trying to distract them by performing the Rope Escape jutsu by using a tiny, very tiny amount of chakra. It was hard to do this, while most of her chakra was being used up by the baby and such, and also without her kidnappers knowing, that she was trying to escape.

"You shut the hell up! You fucking whore…I'll kill you! Do you hear me! I'll fucking kill you!" shouted the woman, and Sakura would feel cold sharp metal being pressed against her throat, pressing enough that Sakura winced in pain as she had been cut slightly.

A voice then spoke up, and the cold metal of the kunai like blade's feeling disappeared, "Enough Karin…the way you are acting…this was not the bargain we made with you. You told me and Suigetsu that this woman would not come to harm, and you already cut her…"

"She's asking for it! Juugo! She's fucking asking for it!" Shouted the woman that Sakura had determined to be the one called Karin. "Let me go right now so I can kill her!"

"Juugo's right though Karin, you told us the woman wasn't to be harmed, and why the hell do you care what she says? She's messing with that head of yours, as if there's anything in your brain anyway." Said the man called Suigetsu.

Sakura then heard the splashing of water, as Karin shouted, "Baka yaro!" Sakura was splashed with a few droplets of whatever the hell the substance was that she had heard being splashed. Sakura wished she could see what was going on, the stupid blindfold was keeping her from seeing.

Sakura could hear footsteps and then silence, but she felt someone still was here in the room. Immediately she felt someone touch the cut on her throat, the fingers were gentle if not rough.

"Forgive the woman; she's just extremely obsessed with our former leader, ever since she met him." Said the voice, Sakura recognized it as the one who sounded kind, the one who had knocked her out and kidnapped her from Konoha.

Sakura whimpered softly and said, "Please…why did you kidnap me? I did nothing wrong, it's not my fault Sasuke chose me over her…I've known Sasuke since we were children. It's taken me so long since Orochimaru took him away from Konohagakure to get him back."

There was a pause that lasted what felt like an eternity before the man spoke again,

"I do not know exactly…but tell me something about you and Sasuke-San, were you that pink haired one that he had to fight 5 years ago? The one he said he hated the most. I sensed something always different around him whenever he was near you or that Blonde boy…"

"Yes, that was me, and my friend, Naruto. We had been trying so hard to get Sasuke back, it took us 3 years to be ready to try to bring him back, and we failed…we knew we failed when we had our final confrontation." Said Sakura softly, wishing she could see the person that she was talking to. The memories of the past also were coming back to her painfully.

"Oh!" She cried out suddenly, feeling a fluttering movement inside of her swollen stomach. It had been a similar small pain she had felt just before she had been kidnapped.

Juugo spoke up, "What is it?"

"It's nothing…really…just a small pain in my stomach…" said Sakura, for some reason she felt this one called Juugo could be trusted with her secret, "I don't know if you've figured it out, but…Karin's too late to make Sasuke hers because, well, I'm pregnant with his child…right now."

Juugo was furious at this confession. Now the truth was out, somehow Karin knew about Sakura being pregnant with Sasuke-San's child. Juugo suddenly got to his feet and spoke up.

"I will see what I can do about removing that blindfold soon, Sakura-San…I have a matter to deal with right now."

Sakura wanted to tell him to do it now, but she heard his footsteps and then silence once again. Sakura frowned; she didn't like this at all, the way he had left like that, after what she had just revealed. She was frightened more then ever now, what would they do to her now?

'_Sasuke…please…please hurry and find me…'_ begged Sakura silently to the darkness that was the only thing she was able to see right now.

* * *

Sasuke had been patient for the next few days, pacing back and forth though in Sakura's apartment, as he tried to come up with a few ways to save his beloved Cherry blossom, with the help he was going to get from Neji and Kiba. Apparently news spread fast in the village, so fast, that it had reached even his own ears about the twins that Tenten had given birth to.

Apparently she had two boys, both healthy. Sasuke was going to congratulate the Hyuuga when he got the chance to. Sasuke's mood though was still pretty much dark right now, he was worried about the here and now; worried for the woman that was carrying his own child, the future of his fallen clan.

Suddenly his dark thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door to Sakura's apartment. He wondered who it could be. Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was an older looking Kiba along with his dog Akamaru, a backpack on his back, and a slightly tired looking Neji Hyuuga with a backpack on his back as well.

Sasuke crossed his arms and said, "I assume you guys are here to help me in rescuing Sakura?" He already knew the answer but wanted to wait and see what they would say.

"Yeah, Naruto called me away from an important Inuzuka Clan thing, but that's fine with me, Sakura's life is more important really right now, then some dumb boring ritual." Said Kiba as he scratched his chin with a long finger nailed hand. Akamaru let out a bark saying he wanted to be helpful in the search.

Sasuke turned to Neji and raised an eyebrow at him and spoke, "Are you sure you should be going with me Neji? This mission is dangerous, and you have your children to think about right now."

"Tenten understands that this is important that we rescue Sakura, she is more forgiving person then some people are…" Said Neji simply, ending any debate that Sasuke might try to start with the Hyuuga Prodigy.

Sasuke chuckled and then said, "You guys can come in. I have to finish packing. I was waiting for you guys to come find me first before I decided to do anything." He then opened the door more and allowed the two of them, including Akamaru to come in while Sasuke went back into the apartment to gather what things he would need for the rescue.

He also changed his clothing, wearing a fishnet shirt underneath a black leather top and dark blue pants, he then grabbed his katana sword and placed it at his side, while grabbing his now stuffed backpack. Once he was done he walked out and eyed the two of them.

"Let's go…" mumbled Sasuke and started heading out the door, Kiba and Neji following him close behind. Once they were out, Sasuke locked the door and they headed off.

The only thing Sasuke was able to think about at this moment, was how the hell he was going to find Sakura and rescue her. He didn't exactly have a plan in his head at this moment.

'_Sakura…hang on…alright…just hold on…I'll come for you soon…'_ Was his last thought, as him and his team took off out of the village.


	8. The Phoenix Unleashes the Curse Mark

**Chapter Eight: The Phoenix Unleash****es the Curse Mark of Heaven**

Sakura had been trying to count how many days it had been, since she had been kidnapped by whoever these people were. All she knew was she had to some how get free soon, before that crazed fan girl, whatever her name was did.

She felt a sharp kick, wishing to kami-sama she could ease the pain, but her hands were tied still. She mumbled softly.

"It's alright…we'll get out of here soon…shh…" She felt a blush creep onto her face; she wasn't used to this entire motherhood thing just yet, eventually she would have to get used to it.

Her ears perked as she could hear yelling in the next room. She wondered what was going on. Probably the one with the foul mouth having another argument with the crazy woman. Sakura took this opportunity to attempt the rope escape jutsu again. She had come close to being free but somehow Suigetsu found out and had tied her arms even more tightly then they had been.

"I have to get out of here…I have to get to Sasuke-Kun…and fast…" She continued to use the jutsu, with as much charka as she could muster, without risking the baby's as well.

* * *

Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru had been traveling for 3 days to the Land of Wind, and had managed to get an audience with Gaara, who had been helpful, quite helpful, in pointing in which direction the meeting place was supposed to be, and had even asked if they required a Sand Team as backup. Sasuke had almost refused but said, that if they weren't out of the canyon, which was were the Dunes of Despair was near, in 2 days, and then Gaara was to send an ANBU team to attempt to rescue Sakura themselves.

And so, after a day of resting, the former Uchiha avenger set off with the rest of his team, his thoughts were in turmoil at this moment. The people who had kidnapped Sakura, somehow knew him, this was the only explanation. Sasuke pulled out the letter that Naruto had allowed him to keep, and read the letter over twice as they travelled.

Neji took note of this and spoke, "What is it Sasuke? Do you have a clue who it might be that we are dealing with here?"

"The person who signed this, all they left as a clue is the letter K…there are only two people that I've known in my entire life, who's name starts with K, Kakashi and…" Sasuke explained. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock and realization. "No…it can't…it just can't be…"

Kiba was trying to track Sakura by scent along with Kiba as they ran through the desert. "What the hell's up?" barked Kiba.

"Team Hebi…my former team…Karin…" stuttered Sasuke. He was still in shock, why would they want to steal Sakura from him? Out of all the people in this damning shinobi world, why them? Sasuke's hands began to clench into fists, "Fucking bakas…I'm going to kill her…!" Sasuke shouted.

Neji and Kiba looked at Sasuke and Neji spoke up first,

"Remain calm Uchiha…if you rush into this without a clear head, Sakura's life will be forfeit before we even reach her…"

Sasuke clenched his teeth, oh he would be calm, he would fucking be so calm like a Hyuuga, at least until he got to where they had to meet.

"Fine…but we have to hurry the hell up; I don't like this at all." Muttered Sasuke as he then suddenly picked up his pace and tried to go further on then Kiba and Akamaru. Neji let out a soft sigh and tried to keep up with Sasuke as much as he could.

* * *

"It's time to go, guys, and fight Sasuke-Kins…no doubt that he brought a team with him to rescue his precious whore…" said Karin to Suigetsu and Juugo.

Juugo had remained quiet since Sakura had been brought here. Suigetsu hadn't wanted to talk to him after Juugo had mentioned the fact Sakura was pregnant. Though silently, Juugo wanted to kill Karin for this. Perhaps he would get his chance eventually.

Without saying anything, he followed Suigetsu and Karin out of the hideout.

Suigetsu noticed that Juugo was quiet and decided to go talk to him, while trying to ignore Karin's ramblings, of how she couldn't wait to see Sasuke again.

"Hey…what's up your backside lately? You still pissed at Karin?"

"That is for my own business to tell you if I'm still pissed or not Suigetsu…" said Juugo, with slight annoyance in his voice. It was very obvious that Juugo was indeed very angered at Karin for stealing a woman, which had won Sasuke's heart fair and square. Unlike Karin, who would have probably drugged Sasuke into making him, hers.

Suigetsu smirked, "Yo, look, I know Karin's gone fucking crazy here, so, I was thinking we should kill that crazy bitch and be done with her, I wish I had done the fucking job long ago."

Juugo said nothing as they walked towards the meeting place. But he was contemplating this even more now, that Suigetsu wanted to kill Karin just as much as Juugo wanted now.

* * *

It was about an hour before the three had reached the meeting place, long before Sasuke's team had.

Karin spoke up, "Remember the plan guys, Suigetsu go meet our guests, and make sure you keep whoever came with Sasuke-Kins distracted, go now." "Juugo you and I will take on Sasuke by ourselves…"

Suigetsu grunted, "Fine…but I'm going to fight Sasuke after you guys get a piece of him…you got that?" He pulled out his sword, which had once belonged to Zabuza Momochi and pointed the tip at Karin threateningly before he walked off to meet the team at the beginning of the Canyon.

Juugo then asked, "I assume you want me to go into a rage and use my cursed seal, Karin?" He had no idea why he had liked Karin so much in the past before; he had once had feelings for the woman. But now, now she had become a total psychopath. He would never admit his feelings for the woman now, he hated her now.

Karin nodded, "Yeah…I want you to use it…because I know Sasuke-Kins is probably going to use his against us." "But we got the upper hand, seeing you're the reason there are curse marks of heaven."

Juugo nodded, "Alright…I'll do this…"

Karin began to rub her hands together schemingly as they waited for Sasuke to show up, "That's right…Sasuke-Kins…you have to come through us…to get to your precious pink haired girlfriend…" She mumbled softly to mostly herself, "I can't wait to see you again…"

* * *

The rescue team had managed to get to the canyon within another 2 days of travelling; only stopping when they really needed to rest. Sasuke wanted to continue on without Neji and Kiba, but he needed them to track Sakura and figure out where they were also keeping her.

Kiba sniffed the air, "Hey…Sasuke…Neji, I think I got something…but it's not Sakura that I smell, I think it's…"

"Well long time no see…Sasuke…" said a voice as the four of them landed on the top of the canyon after leaping up from outcropping to outcropping or by applying chakra to their feet and running up the cliff face.

All three of them immediately froze and went into a fighting stance, in regards to Neji going into his Hyuuga fighting stance. Sasuke glared daggers at the person blocking their path. Onyx eyes immediately turning to crimson ones, as his Sharingan was activated on reflex, it was obvious Sasuke was pissed off even more now.

"You…where's Sakura…and don't fuck with me…Suigetsu…" said Sasuke angrily at the white haired former Hebi member. Sasuke had never been so angry in his entire existence, with the exception of when he had faced his brother Itachi.

"Oh the pink haired girl? Don't worry she's safe…or maybe she isn't, anyway, I think a certain someone is dying to see you again, so your two buddies here, they'll have to stay behind, but don't worry I'll entertain them until then…" Suigetsu said as he stood up leaning against his sword while pointing at Neji and Kiba.

Sasuke growled softly and turned to look at Kiba and Neji for a moment, "You guys, can you handle him? I have to get to Sakura quickly." He was obviously in a rush also.

Neji spoke, "It isn't a very fair advantage if we have three on one person…Kiba…I will assist Sasuke…you and Akamaru deal with him…"

Suigetsu glared at the three of them, "Fine…whatever…it's not like I give a real damn about the bitch anyway…I rather see her dead…but…I can't let you two get past me…so again…you'll have to fight me."

Sasuke growled and then said, "Just get on with it, and meet me up ahead…alright?!" He just quickly took off before the others could protest or anything. He didn't have time for games, as soon as he found Karin, that woman was going to die and die she would, for taking Sakura away from him.

* * *

Sakura continued to fiddle with her restraints, she had to get free she just had to! She would not let these bastards, toy with her Sasuke! Suddenly she heard a snapping sound, as if rope had been cut. "FINALLY!" She shouted out.

Sakura giggled as she quickly reached up to where the blindfold was, and immediately removed it, "I'm free! Now I have to get out of here, and get to Sasuke before they do!" Her eyes began to adjust to her surroundings, having not been able to see for awhile. Suddenly she felt another sharp kick to from inside of her womb; her hand immediately went to her 6 and 2 week month swollen stomach.

"Hai…I know, we have to go kick some major backside…!" Slowly Sakura got to her feet, and winced as her legs were all cramped up from sitting for what felt like an eternity here. But she couldn't let the pain in her feet get the best of her, as quick as she could, she ran out of the room she had been held prisoner in and attempted to find the exit.

* * *

Sasuke managed to get about half way down the canyon before he sensed someone familiar up ahead. Sasuke immediately stopped and pulled out his katana sword. Two people were standing in his way.

"Sasuke…you go no further then here…" spoke Juugo, who by this time had activated his curse mark.

"Hi, hi…Sasuke-Kins!" Waved Karin from behind Juugo, who was smiling at him.

Sasuke glared, "What the hell are you guys fucking thinking? Huh? You think it's funny to fucking toy with me…by taking Sakura?" He yelled.

"Sasuke…we just had to see you, we haven't seen you since we broke up as a team," said Karin as she took a step from behind Juugo. "Besides, I want to know, what the hell you see in that stupid whore."

"That whore…is my fiancée, Karin, and the only person who actually gave enough of a fuck to come after me, and no one fucks with an Uchiha's woman and gets away with it." "And you fucking know that Karin, all of you know that…!" Growled Sasuke, obviously Karin had lost it somewhere during Team Hebi's separation.

Karin's eyes widened, so Sasuke hadn't been duped by the looks of things, by Sakura. She could even see how worried he was about that bitch right now. "Juugo…attack him! Right now!"

Juugo glared at Karin and then frowned a little, "I'm sorry…Sasuke…but I have to…" He then rushed at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly dodged the charge and attempted to stab at Juugo while dodging.

'_I guess I have no choice…I'll have to use it…to get to Sakura…please let her still be alive…' _Sasuke thought to himself as he quickly activated his curse mark. His skin turning a dark brown, as well as a dark blue-purple star appeared on his nose, wings appeared as well, wrapping themselves around his head briefly.

As he opened his wings and glared with his Sharingan eyes, "This is it…as soon as I'm finished with you Juugo, I'll fucking kill Karin…and if Suigetsu manages…to get passed Neji and Kiba, him also…" He then charged at Juugo, sword in hand, without another word. He would severe his ties with these idiots once and for all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long to produce a chapter, but I've been really kinda busy with things going on home life wise. Gomen nasai also for the short chapters, but the next chapter will be better, I vow this. **

**Preview for the Next Chapter:**_ Sasuke activates his curse seal once again, but will this battle send him over the edge? Will Sasuke be totally lost forever? What happens to Sakura and the others? Will she even get to see Sasuke before a tragedy strikes? The end draws near._

**_Find out in Chapter Nine: Battle to Severe Ties, Tragedy Strikes._**

**Okay take care all, and until next time! Ja Ne!**


	9. Battle to Severe Ties, Tragedy Strikes

**Chapter Nine: Battle to Severe Ties, Tragedy Strikes**

Sasuke had been fighting for 30 minutes with Juugo, and so far he had only managed to wound Juugo's shoulder. This guy was tough; Sasuke would give him that. 'Thank kami; I never had to face him until now.' Thought Sasuke as he dodged another punch that had attempted to knock him to the ground. Sasuke smirked and called out,

"This is getting boring, Juugo, you should have known by now, that my Sharingan can copy any of your movements, or track them." He then made a quick handsign with just one hand; he had been practicing over the years how to use just one hand to make hand signs. Juugo came at him again, but a nasty surprise happened as soon as he managed to grab Sasuke's arm to swing him.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Called out Sasuke with a growl, black colored lightning sprouted from almost every chakra point in Sasuke's back and arm, zapping those who touched him. Juugo was hit and sent flying onto his back a few feet away. Sasuke turned to look at Juugo, he then turned to look at Karin, and a smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips.

"Your next Karin…" was the only thing he said before he appeared behind Karin, sword ready to stab down at Karin's shoulder. Suddenly someone shouted out,

"SASUKE!!" Sasuke paused in mid stride, who, who just called out to him like that.

'Could…could it be?' Slowly he turned to look in the direction of the voice. There running towards him, was his reason for living.

"Sakura…" He mumbled, and quickly kicked Karin away from him, and turned to walk towards her. Not realizing that Karin might try something with him, while his back was turned. Sasuke began to transform back to his normal human appearance, as he tried to calm down.

As soon as he was near her, he grabbed her in a hug and kissed her on the lips passionately. "Are you okay Sakura? Did they…hurt you at all?" He was still trying to control his anger at this moment.

Sakura nodded, "I'm fine…they didn't hurt me…please just stop fighting them and lets go back to Konoha please…Sasuke-Kun…" She murmured these soothing words to him as she kissed his chin and face while hugging him.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt her kissing his chin and face; he hugged her back and nodded, whispering to her,

"Alright…let's go…" Sakura smiled at him when she heard him say these words, and was about to turn to move out of his embrace when she caught something in the corner of her eye. She quickly screamed out, "SASUKE!" Hoping that it would get his attention. Quickly she pushed him out of the way, just as Karin attempted to rush at Sasuke with a kunai blade in her hand, probably was going to try to stab Sasuke.

Sasuke managed to indeed get out of the way, but was too late to stop Karin. He heard Sakura's cry of pain. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him. Sakura had saved his life probably; Karin had only managed to stab Sakura in the shoulder, so far.

Karin's eyes widened as she tried to pull away from Sakura as best as she could. "Why the fuck did you do that for? Bitch?" She yelled at Sakura.

Sakura smirked as Karin tried to pull away from her. Sakura quickly grabbed the Kunai blade lodged in her shoulder and pulled it out carefully, wincing as she did this. She then spoke between clenched teeth,

"No one…screws around with my Sasuke, he's never been yours Karin, so grow up!" "He'll never be yours as long as he loves me, and I love him."

Karin's eye twitched at hearing Sakura's taunting. She then screamed on top of her lungs,

"DAMARE! DAMARE! We are going to see whom Sasuke's going to be with in the end! Oma Kora su (**A/N: Means I'm going to Kill You!**)!" Karin then rushed at Sakura again, but was stopped by a large form tackling her to the ground.

"You're not going to kill anyone…because I'm going to kill you instead Karin!" Snarled Juugo, "You're days are numbered, as far as I'm concerned, now...DIE!" He then attempted to strangle the hell out of Karin while the other two watched.

The couple was shocked at Juugo's turning against Karin. Juugo then turned to look at the two of them, "Go…" Was the only thing he said to them before returning to trying to finish Karin off.

Sasuke then quickly took Sakura by the hand and started heading back towards where he had left the rest of his team. He then turned briefly to Juugo who had been kicked off of Karin as she tried to struggle with the big man at this moment.

He murmured loud enough, hopefully for him to hear him, "Arigatou…Juugo…" He then took off with Sakura, glad that she was safe and sound for the moment. His mind was racing a mile a minute, wondering if Juugo would be all right or not. Right now though, he would have to get his fiancée out of here and to safety.

Sakura looked at him and spoke, "Sasuke…what's wrong? Come on, please…we have to get out of here." Sasuke turned back to his fiancée for a moment and then spoke to her as he kissed her on the mouth passionately.

"I have to go back…Sakura…please understand this…" Sakura frowned and looked at him,

"No…you can't go back…Sasuke please…" She tried to pull him towards the way they had been going. Sasuke removed his wrist from her hand; he suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind her.

"I'm sorry…. but I have to do this…I love you Sakura…" He whispered into her ear. Sakura knew what probably would happen next, and she wasn't disappointed. She felt a pressure on her neck and the next thing she knew she saw darkness.

Sasuke quickly caught her before she could hit the ground; carefully he picked her up into his arms and disappeared. When he reappeared he was about a mile from where he had left Neji and Kiba to fight Suigetsu. He then gently laid Sakura down against a tree and bent over to stare at her for a moment.

He then leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth and whispered to her,

"I will return…I promise…then we can be together…" With that he disappeared once more, this time he would not return for a while a long while.

* * *

Neji, Kiba and Akamaru found Sakura 3 hours after finally defeating Suigetsu. They had no idea where Sasuke had disappeared to; all they had found was an unconscious Sakura laying against a tree. They immediately treated the wound on her shoulder, and brought her back to Konohagakure, without any more trouble on their way.

When Sakura woke up, a day later, she would be given the news of what happened. Sakura slowly came around, moaning slightly in pain as she did so. Her hand reached immediately for her swollen pregnant belly. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she sensed someone else was in the room with her.

When she finally opened her eyes, standing there was Naruto, dressed in his Hokage robes, his hat was off though, and a look of what one might think was depression or sadness.

"Naruto-Sama…." Whispered Sakura, "Where…Where am I?"

Naruto then spoke in a grim voice, "Your back in Konohagakure, Sakura-Chan, in the hospital."

Suddenly she remembered everything, Sasuke…. where was Sasuke? "Where's Sasuke-Kun?!" yelled Sakura. Panic began to show in her emerald green eyes, had he abandoned them again?

"I don't know where he is…Neji and Kiba found you unconscious under a tree…after they searched for you and him for about 2 and a half hours." "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan…" said a sad Naruto.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly even more. She remembered something, someone telling her that they would return, could that have been Sasuke? Suddenly tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes as she thought about this. She then broke down crying, right in front of Naruto.

Naruto winced and quickly grabbed Sakura in a comforting hug when she started crying. He tried his best to comfort her, saying soothing things to the distraught woman, and his best friend. Sakura continued to mourn for her lost lover, until her tears dried out and she couldn't cry anymore. She pretty much passed out, exhausted from crying so much.

* * *

A figure stood up on a cliff face, as he stared down at nothing in particular. Suddenly a voice spoke up, a raspy sounding voice as another figure walked over to the one standing beside the cliff.

"So what should we do now…that they took her back to Konohagakure, I don't see why you didn't go back with her Sasuke…she's in love with you and pregnant with your child…"

Suddenly the voice was silenced by the other figure. It spoke,

"I told her…I would return one day, for now, I need time to prepare…she will be alright until then, Naruto is with her, he'll do everything he can to protect her…and I'm not stupid, I know that's she's carrying the future of my Clan inside of her, Juugo…"

Juugo then sighed, "Don't keep her waiting for too long, though Sasuke-San…"

Sasuke smirked and said as he began walking away from the cliff face,

"I don't plan on keeping her waiting…I also have a funny feeling what exactly she's carrying inside of her…now come on…I have a few places I want to go to before I decide to go back to Konoha…"

Juugo agreed silently and the pair quickly disappeared into the night. Sasuke's only thought before he disappeared was this.

'_Soon…my Cherry Blossom, I will be back for you….'

* * *

_**Author's Note:****Hehehehehe how was that for you guys? I know it was short, but it was sweet wasn't it? I am so evil sometimes. Sorry for the long wait, my muse lately has been doing these weird kind of things ya know. So anyway, the Ending is at hand now for The Phoenix and the Blossom. **

**Preview for the Final Chapter: **_Sakura grieves for a long time, hoping against hope that Sasuke had not abandoned the village again. Will Sasuke return or will he stay away for good? _

Find out in the Final Epic Chapter: Chapter Ten: Phoenix Reborn

**Alright guys that's it for me, take care of yourself, and look forward to the ending of this epic and suspense filled tale of Love and action and other things that I've put into this story. –Evil Laugh- **

**I also would like to take this time to thank all of my fans out there, which've been keeping up with reviews, THANK YOU GUYS YOU FREAKING ROCK MAN YOSH! KEEP THOSE YOUTFUL REVIEWS COMING! **

**All right enough silliness; enjoy this chapter, AND NOOO FLAMES PLEASE! JA NE!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Phoenix Reborn

**Chapter Ten: Phoenix Reborn**

Sakura refused to leave her apartment after being discharged from the hospital, she stayed mostly in bed, only eating when she knew she had to eat, and taking a shower when she felt like taking one. Other then that, she would not leave the apartment.

Her friends had come to see her every so often, just to make sure she was all right. Tenten had even brought the twins to visit her, while Neji had been out on a mission with the others. The Hyuuga twins were so adorable though, which in a way helped Sakura cheer up a little.

Sakura also could not wait to give birth to the child inside of her, if somehow Sasuke didn't return, she would take care of the child alone. She had been thinking of names also during her depression days.

She finally gave up on being totally depressed, around the 3rd week of her 8 month of pregnancy, she was getting close to her due date, judging from what the Medics told her. She had shocked the hell out of the other girls, when she decided to finally come out of her apartment and go search for them.

"Hey Sakura…are you doing okay now?" called out Ino, as the Blonde was walking with Hinata, who were undoubtedly coming to pay a visit to her house to see if she was okay. Sakura gave them a weak smile and nodded.

"Hai, I've decided I'm going to be strong now, I can't live out my life being depressed even if Sasuke's dead or alive right now…I got a child to worry about which will be born in 2 to 3 weeks from now." Spoke a determined Sakura.

Both of the girls looked at each other briefly, a slight look of confusion appeared on the Hyuuga girl's face briefly, before a small smile appeared on her lips as she spoke.

"Well…um I'm glad your feeling better Sakura-San, um Naruto-Sama wanted to speak to you, that's why we came to see you."

Sakura nodded, "Alright…I'll go see what the moron wants…" She chuckled; she was feeling a lot better it would seem. She then waved to the two girls and started waddling towards the Hokage office, wondering what Naruto wanted to talk to her about.

Little did she know, she was being watched from the rooftops by a dark figure, which quickly leapt out of sight and began following her.

* * *

He had done enough thinking over the month and 3 weeks he had been gone, and he was ready to face being with the woman he had abandoned. The whole thing about marrying Sakura, and a child on the way, had totally overwhelmed him, probably hence why he had disappeared after making sure she was safely tucked somewhere, where Neji and Kiba could find her.

But now he was ready to do his duty, the first thing he would do, as he stood on the highest branch of a tree, over looking Konohagakure and the wall that was blocking his path, was to find his beloved Cherry blossom, and apologize to her for what he had done. He quickly made a handsign and disappeared without another moment too soon.

He appeared on a rooftop not far from the street he knew Sakura's apartment was on. He then hopped over two roofs and was on the same street, or near it as Sakura's apartment, suddenly he spotted the woman of his thoughts standing there talking to what looked to be Hinata and Ino.

'_Damn I thought she would be in the apartment right now…I'll have to wait a little while to get her alone…' _He thought to himself. He then watched as Sakura headed in the direction towards Naruto's office.

'_Great now I just have to follow you now…'_ Sasuke quickly hopped over rooftops, following her as best as he could. Until she came to an alleyway. That was when he made his move. He leapt into the alley, blocking off her path. As she took a step back when she spotted him in the shadows, he quickly was behind her before she could try to scream, he pulled her against his chest and whispered.

"Don't scream…Sakura…its me…"

Emerald eyes went wide when she heard the voice of her precious one. She turned immediately and began kissing him passionately on the mouth, hungrily at this. "Sasuke…" She cried out between her kisses. Sasuke smirked between their lips at her as he tried to return the favour to her.

He had really and truly missed her; he pulled her as close as he could against her, as they kissed. They pulled away after probably about 6 minutes of making out. Sakura stared at him, her eyes full of hurt, and wonder, she spoke in a small meek voice to him.

"How…when…why did you leave me like that Sasuke?"

He sighed, she knew she would be asking that question and he had an answer to go with that question. He spoke up as he held her at arms length, staring into those beautiful eyes of hers, that he just adored so much.

"I needed time to think…everything was just such a blur…Juugo and I went and traveled a little, Karin by the way won't be hurting you or anyone anymore, Juugo and I put her out of her misery." "You were always in my thoughts though Sakura…when I left, and this too…" He then placed his hand on her swollen stomach, feeling movement after waiting only for a brief moment or two.

Sakura looked ready to cry just then, she was happy though, was he also trying to say that he had made his choice, to stay permanently in Konohagakure? She didn't care, she loved this man so much.

"Aishiteru…Sasuke-Kun…" she said before kissing him again on the lips, this time with all the love and passion she could possibly give him.

Sasuke closed his eyes as she kissed him and murmured between their lips, "Aishiteru Sakura…" He knew now that he belonged here in Konohagakure, having achieved his life long goal, now he could finally be at peace and begin restoring his fallen clan with the woman in his arms. And he could not be any happier then he was now.

* * *

Sasuke had only been in the village for 2 weeks, when all hell broke loose in the Uchiha residence. He had married Sakura a week after he had returned to Konohagakure to stay with her, Naruto and his friends for good.

Sakura had been trying to get his attention as he sat on the couch, when suddenly her knees buckled beneath her, her hand going immediately to her stomach. She let out a slight cry of surprise.

Sasuke had been watching the entire thing, and immediately knew what was about to happen. His eyes widened slightly in shock as he got up and quickly ran over to his wife. He pretty much shouted,

"Sakura…is it time now?"

Sakura winced in pain and nodded, "Hai…go get the medic…quickly…please…Sasuke…" she tried to say between gasps for air. Sasuke quickly helped her to her feet and lead her to the couch. Making sure she was comfortable, he quickly dashed out of the house, and down the street, trying to find the medic.

Sakura rubbed her stomach as she waited for her husband to return and mumbled softly to her unborn child, "Pretty soon…my little one…"

* * *

"One more Push…that's it…" commanded the Medic to a panting, sweating Sakura as she was deep in the middle of childbirth.

Sakura screamed her head off as she was in a lot of pain at this point. Sasuke was attempting to hold her hand and wipe the sweat off her forehead, also trying to soothe her with soft words of comfort; he didn't at this moment care how hard she was gripping his hand.

"Come on Sakura, you can do this…" Sasuke encouraged her, as she lifted herself up and tried her hardest to push with what strength she had left.

"I swear this is going to be the last child we ever have Uchiha!" Yelled Sakura during the whole time. Sasuke just chuckled, knowing the words she was saying was probably due to how delirious she was from the pain, he then whispered into her ear.

"We'll see about that…you might change your mind…" Sakura just grunted as another contraction came, she quickly was distracted as she pushed again, screaming on top of her lungs, until pretty much her throat was sore.

Sasuke kissed her forehead after she collapsed against Sasuke's chest as he had been sitting behind her trying to be of some help to her. The room was quiet for 2 brief moments, before finally the tiny cry of an infant could be heard.

Sasuke looked over towards the medic for a moment, giving a questioning look as the medic tried to clear the airways of the child in her hands. The medic spoke up after another moment,

"You have a beautiful baby boy…Uchiha-San…" Sasuke was a little surprised at this, he had thought all this time Sakura had been carrying a girl for the past 9 months. Sakura smiled tiredly up at him.

"You name him…" Was the only thing she said, seeing she was extremely exhausted right now. The medic wrapped the child in a blanket and handed the small infant to his father. Sasuke chewed on the inside of his cheek in thought.

"Sakura I want you to name him instead…" He said, he wasn't really good at names anyway. Sakura sighed and said,

"How about we name him Raito…it means Light…" "Uchiha Raito…"

Sasuke looked down at his wife and then down at the infant in his arms, who was staring at him with dark eyes at the moment, letting out a tiny yawn and waving his tiny hands about.

"It's a perfect name Sakura…my koi." Said Sasuke, as he handed Raito to his mother, "He's perfect…just like his mother is."

Sakura smiled at him again and a yawn escaped her lips as she held Raito in her arms, "And his father…" She murmured before falling asleep, content now that she had Sasuke now, and they had a son together. She couldn't have asked for anything more then this to be honest. She would help spring a new hope for a once fallen clan, and also had managed to win the heart of the man she had always dreamed of being with.

**!!THE END!!

* * *

**

**Author Note: ****So how was that?! I hope you enjoyed the ending, I decided that these two would end up having a boy, what did you guys think of the name I chose for him? Cute eh? Yeah I know I had a Death Note moment when I was thinking of the name, but the name was perfect. **

**I'd like to take this time to thank you all, for reading this fan fiction, and I hope you will be enjoying reading my other fanfictions that I am working on right now. I will be making another SasukeXSakura fanfic in the near future, as apart of my Dark Oracle Chronicles series. **

**ARIGATOU ALL OF YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! –Cackles in laughter- Thank you thank you, I do all this for you guys you know. So please stay tuned for my other fanfictions. Until next time guys! Ja Ne!**

* * *


End file.
